The Dwarvish Hobbit
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: Rosemary Baggins is a unique little hobbit, she's very small but very fierce. Many of the women in Shire would tell scandalous tales of the Bag End Mistress. A day in mid spring an old acquaintance comes to visit Bag End to pull Rosemary into a world that she had left behind; adventuring. She was never one to turn away from a challenge though, and the King of Dwarves surely issued
1. Prolgue

_**Author's Note:** Hello fellow Hobbit shippers and fanfic writers! I present to you my story of female!Bilbo. I sincerely hope that you all will enjoy this tale._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Prologue: Fell Winter

Rosemary Belladonna Baggins was a wee lassie when she was first born, so small she fit in the palm of a fully grown Man. Her father, Bungo Baggins, feared for his only child and heiress as Rosemary was a rambunctious fauntling for one so tiny, but how he loved his daughter who took after her mother. As soon as little Rose started to walk Belladonna Baggins, nee Took, began to to take Rose through the forest leading to Bree. As the years passed by Bungo and Belladonna busied themselves with teaching their little girl their trade. Rosemary, though rambunctious and high spirited, was very attentive and detail-oriented, and so would listen carefully to whatever her father would tell her about anything. When she was with her mother, Rosemary paid very close attention to the surroundings as her mother did, as well as her archery and dagger lessons.

Reaching her twelfth birthday, Belladonna gifted her daughter with an oaken carved bow that she had crafted during the months of pregnancy under the guidance of Lord Elrond. From Bungo, Rosemary received three empty field journals that she would later fill out during the years to come.

During her twelfth year of life, Rosemary began to show more feminine qualities. Her once boyish, golden locks had now grown passed her softly pointed ears, and her once dark green eyes had lightened to a gentle emerald. Over the years her body slowly began to mature and heighten. When she reach twenty years of age, Rosemary was at the height of reaching a dwarf's shoulder. Her tamable mane was now wild with rebellious, golden curls that she kept tied in two firm fish-tail braids that now reached the small of her back. Already her body showed signs of maturing well… yet she was still muscular for a hobbit. Many in the Shire believed that Rosemary was not Bungo's daughter at all for how un-hobbit she was. Rumors saying that Belladonna had slept with another male of different race, but those horrid rumors were finally stomped out upon seeing Bungo's daughter featuring his golden curls, button nose, and rounded chin. Many doubts were made to rest when Rosemary gathered a crowd after using her sharp tongue to whip away Hobbits much older than she for badmouthing her dear mother.

The Baggins in Bag End enjoyed many years together once Rosemary was born, but upon barely passing her thirtieth birthday and the worst Fell Winter that the Shire has ever seen… those happy times up in Bag End were very soon to change.

Poor Rosemary Baggins they would say, she wasn't even of age yet when she lost her parents to the wolves in that unfortunate Fell Winter.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Welcome back to The Dwarfish Hobbit! I forgot to mention before that I am a college student in my first year, so my updates may vary from time to time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter One: Gandalf the Grey

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in the Shire when a tall Man wearing grey clothing and carrying a wooden staff wandered into the marketplace. Fauntlings skipped around the Man in grey, giggling and hopping around as he smiled amused. As the Man and children went, he asked those he passed of a certain Hobbit lass by the name of Rosemary Belladonna Baggins.

"Oh, that very odd lassie?" a fruit merchant asked as he smacked away wandering hands of the young hobbits.

"Why, of course, she's up at Bag End," he said merrily, "you just missed her by a few minutes."

Thanking the fruit merchant the Man set off to the humble home of Bag End bidding goodbye to the young fauntlings. He walked the path twining around the rich, green hills until he came upon a lovely smial with an equally lovely green door, freshly painted. Outside the front of the smial, working on the garden filled with flower bushes, was a hobbit lass. Unlike the other dress wearing female hobbits, this one wore earth brown trousers and a loose button shirt. Her golden hair kept in two french braids held up in twin buns.

"Oh, why good morning!" she greeted happily as she stood, a basket full of freshly picked berries in her arms.

"What do you mean," the Man asked amused, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

She smiled joyfully at the Big Folk.

"I do indeed wish you a good morning, and it is a good morning as the day is beautiful whether you think it or not; and I do feel rather good spirited this morning," she replied, "and it is such a fine day to be good on, is it not?"

Laughing merrily, he said, "It truly is a fine day."

"Now then… do I know you, good sir?"

"Well, you know my name," he said smiling, "but not that I belong to it, Rosemary."

She stared curiously at him. Upon his aged face were clear blue eyes and a long, twine grey beard. Upon his equally long, twine grey hair was a softly grey colored pointy hat. He wore a grey rope, with a dark brown belt upon his waist, and a large, grey cotton coat. He carried a brown staff that formed an oval at the top. Suddenly recognition shun in her emerald eyes, and a large ecstatic grin graced her rosy lips.

"Gandalf the Grey!" Rosemary exclaimed happily, "The wizard with the wondrous fireworks, Old Took had them in the mid-summers!"

"I am pleased that you remember me, even if it is just my fireworks." Gandalf said merrily.

"Would you like to come in for a spot of tea?" she asked smiling happily.

"Well, my dear, I would actually like to have dinner with you." he said leaning into his staff.

"Oh, even better than a spot of tea indeed!" Rose agreed swaying on the balls of her feet.

"Would you mind a few other guests?" Gandalf asked, a twinkle shining in his eyes, "I am traveling with a few others, and they are weary."

"The more the merrier, dear friend, how many shall I be expecting?"

"Thirteen others, and may I suggest meat dishes?" Gandalf replied knowingly.

After Rosemary agreed to host himself and the thirteen others, they bid each other farewell. Before Gandalf left, however, he sneakingly marked the green door with a glowing, blue symbol.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Please do excuse the shortness, I promise that I'm working on making the chapters much longer... it looks really different on google driver I will admit ._

 _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Welcome back dear readers! I am very happy that there seems to be a few people who really like the story so far. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I tried to make this a longer read... but once again the fanfiction document makes it look a lot shorter than it does on my google drive ._

 _Perhaps I'm not adding enough details? Or dialogue? I'm not sure... but I hope that even though it isn't scrolling length that this chapter will still fascinate you. Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Glorious Feast

Smiling with excitement, Rosemary set the basket of berries on the table and hurriedly rolled up her sleeves in order to start working on cleaning her home. Her smial was rather large for a single hobbit, but her father who made it for her mother had intended to have a large family. There were a total of twelve rooms including the kitchen, pantry, living room, guest bathroom, and library. However, it was no challenge for Rosemary. Dusting the whole smial and making sure that the bedrooms were neat with freshly washed, and fluffed, blankets. She checked if the bathrooms were stocked with bath soaps and towels. Once everything was cleaned and checked for supplies, it was already close to evening, Rosemary squeaked in alarm.

"Oh my, I still need to plan what to cook since Gandalf said to have meat!"

Before she set on making supper, Rosemary went to rinse off the day's sweat with a well earned bath. Entering the master bathroom, she quickly turned on the water to run the bath and took off her dirty clothing. Stepping into the hot bath, the mistress of Bag End sighed in contentment as the hot water soothed her aches. She gingerly undid her braided buns with practiced ease, waves of golden locks bursted free of their tight prisons. Dunking under the water, Rosemary quickly washed her hair. Afterward she scrubbed away the daily grime from her porcelain complication. Once she was clean and refreshed, and after grooming her hair upon her feet, Rosemary dried herself with a large towel. Now dressed in her cotton nightgown, hair tightly wrapped in a towel, she set out to prepare supper.

Rampaging through the pantry, all sorts of uncooked meats were pulled out of the ice chest: steak, ham, boneless chicken breasts, sausage links, pork ribs, beef and lamb. Next she took out flour, seasonings, eggs, bread crumbs and cheeses. As the oven, pots, and pans started to heat up, Rose expertly started to prepare the meats. She rubbed in garlic and other herbs into the meats. Two dozen steaks were set aside. The ham and lamb was prepared with lemon juice, lemon slices, onion slices, and parsley then placed into the first oven to bake. Next she prepared the ribs drizzling fresh honey and massaging it into the meat, and placed it in the second oven. All three racks were filled with trays of ribs. With the eggs, flour, and bread crumbs she prepared the chicken breasts.

With the prepared meats, Rosemary danced around the kitchen placing the meats in pots and pans. Just as night arrived with the moon high up in the sky the food was finally ready. Plates filled the table with just enough room for empty plates and cups. Slices of thick ham and lamb neatly lead on a plate, a crackpot of steaming hot beef stew, metal baskets filled with pork ribs and fried chicken, and golden brown sausage links piled high on a plate. Between the gaps of the meat plates where small baskets filled with many kinds of breads and homemade jams. Stepping away after setting the last empty plate, Rosemary sighed and smiled proudly at her work until she was suddenly startled by the jingling of her doorbell.

Quickly assessing her appearance, she tied her patched together rob until it was snug against her body. Removing the towel, her hair was in naturally curls; which she quickly tied into a lazy ponytail. Hanging up the towel by the coat rack, Rosemary then opened the door only to be surprised at the tattooed dwarf behind it.

"Dwalin, at your service." he greeted with a bow, though he maintained eye contact.

Blinking away her surprise, Rose smiled brightly and returned the bow, "Rosemary Baggins at yours, dear friend."

They stared at each other, both in wonder and one in suspicion.

"Oh, how rude of me, I do apologize Master Dwalin," Rosemary said blushing, "please do come in… after wiping your boots please."

Grunting, Dwalin did as asked and after walked inside the cozy home. As he looked around, Rose closed the door.

"Would you like to me hang up your coat?" she offered kindly.

Grunting he handed his worn coat over, "Where is it, lass?"

"Supper is on the table," she replied smiling and proceeded to lead him to the kitchen where all the food was set.

Upon reaching the entrance to the kitchen, Dwalin stood in shock at what laid before his very eyes. Even more so than the shock of the hobbit lass who answered the door instead of a male as Gandalf had lead them to believe. All the food laid upon the table still steaming hot. His stomach gave a loud rumble, and he blushed as the she hobbit giggled merrily.

"Please, help yourself to whatever you'd like." she said generously, completely genuine.

"Lass…" Dwalin called, Rose turned to look at him, "did you make all this?"

"Well, yes, Master Dwalin." she replied with a slight tilt of her head in obvious confusion.

Nodding, Dwalin sat in the nearest seat other than the front seat. Soon his plate was full of meats and other foods laid upon the table. Rose watched, amused, as Dwalin devoured the provided food until his plate was completely cleaned.

"Here you are, Master Dwalin, a mug of ale to pass the food." she said, pouring honey ale into a mug.

Thanking her, he chugged down the offered drink and began to eat once more. He was just about to bite into the juicy ham when he finally noticed Rosemary staring at him with a gentle smile. She hummed as she slowly lifted a cloth to his cheek, and gently wiped away some BBQ sauce from the ribs he ate before. Dwalin blushed scarlet and looked away to eat rather than making eye contact with the lass.

"You are-"

Dwalin had began to ask when suddenly a knock interrupted him. Rosemary excused herself, and went to answer the door to find yet another dwarf. He was a bit shorter than Dwalin, and had snowy hair and a fluffy beard. Rosemary felt much calmer with this dwarf as she found evidence of laugh lines upon his kind face.

"Balin, at your service." he greeted with a genuine bow.

"Rosemary Baggins, at yours, dear friend." she replied warmly, "This way for supper."

Chuckling happily, Dwalin greeted his brother, "Balin! You're shorter and wider since last we met."

"Wider, not short, sharp enough for both of us." he replied with a wink.

Rosemary winced slightly at the hard forehead greeting the brothers gave each other before she smiled and prepared a plate for her newest arrival. The two brothers chatted for a while more, until a loaded plate of food was placed in front of Balin. Surprised they looked up at their hostess as she poured them both a mug of honey ale.

"Thank you very much, lass." Balin said gratefully, though a touch of surprise still in his voice.

"You are very welcome, Master Balin, please enjoy whatever you like." she replied with a benevolent smile.

The two brothers watched as she went to the overflowing skin of used kitchen wear. Their mouth dropping open at the sight of all the dirty pots, pans, trays, and knives.

"Lass…" Balin began, but was interrupted much like Dwalin by two knocks.

Excusing herself once more after wiping her soapy hands, Rosemary opened the door to be greeted by two young dwarrows of blonde and brunette. They spoke at the same time…

"Fili, and Kili, at your service."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Well... as I said... still fairly short. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the read! This is as far as I have gotten since getting back to school. Starting tomorrow I'll be trying to type up the other chapters I have written down... please be patient, and feel free to give me some suggestions on who I should pair Rose with ;) until next time :)_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Hello! I am happy that there are a lot of people reading my story, and I hope that I continue to provide a good tale. Thank you for following/favoring my story :) well, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter 3: 13 Dwarrows in the Smial

"How charming," Rosemary said, giggling as the boys quickly looked up, "Rosemary Baggins, at yours, dear friends."

"You're a… a girl…" the brunette exclaimed.

"Why, yes, yes I am." she replied merrily, "Oh, please do wipe your boots before coming in."

Both boys did as asked, and walked into the smial. Fili then proceeded to hand over all of his weapons to gauge the lass's reaction.

"You'll have to teach me that concealing trick, Master… Fili?" she said questioningly.

"Oh, I like you," the blonde dwarf replied with a large grin, "Yes, I'm Fili."

"Excellent," Rose stated with a happy smile, "I'll just place these here in this chest, or would you prefer them in the closet?"

"The chest will do, Miss Baggins… thank you." Fili said watching as she carefully placed his many weapons within the large chest that once contained winter clothing.

"Is dinner still happening, Miss Boggins?" Kili asked teasingly.

"Why yes it is, Mr. Ili." Rose replied laughing along with the young brothers, and led them to the kitchen.

Balin and Dwalin watched in amusement as the two princes stared in shock at all the food much as they had before. They silently sat in the chairs opposite the first arrivers, still starting. Rosemary looked worriedly at her two newest guests. Quietly, she ripped a piece of ham and held it in front of Kili's face. She giggled when he bit into it naturally, and looked at her quickly in surprise before he blushed.

"Help yourself to anything you want, boys, and I'll get you two something to drink." she said, and got up to fetch the drinks.

While she was away, Fili and Kili slowly filled their plates with hesitation as though they feared it was all their imagination.

"It's all real, lads…" Dwalin said, chuckling slightly, "I was surprised as well."

"Our generous hostess appears to have spent all her food preparing this for us, so," Balin added catching the boys' attention, "make sure you show her how much you enjoy her cooking."

The princes began to eat in earnest when they saw Rosemary walk back into the kitchen with two mugs of ale. She smiled fondly at the two boys rapidly eating the food, and giggled at the mess upon their cheeks. Upon hearing her tinkling giggle, the older dwarrows watched as the young princes blush darkly as they continued to eat.

"Here you are, gents, some nice ale to wash down all that food." Rose said, and moved back to the sink.

She was almost halfway done with the dishes when another knock was heard. Excusing herself once more, she opened the door only to scream out in shock as she is taken down by a group of dwarrows stumbling through the entrance. Upon hearing Rosemary's shout, the four in the kitchen quickly ran out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Miss. Baggins!" they exclaimed together, and rushed forward to get the others off of her.

Kili and Fili managed to get to her as Fundin brothers pulled dwarrows on to their feet. The princes held their hostess upright as she caught her breath. Both the princes looked away from her, with red faces, as they noticed that her robe had come undone and her nightgown lowered making her breasts more pronounced.

"Oh my, that was… quite something." she said breathlessly.

"We do sincerely apologize, miss." a dwarf with a silly hat said apologetically with a downcasted head.

"It's quite alright, dear friend, everyone has a stumble every now and then." she replied good naturedly.

Once everything was forgiven and sorted, Rosemary was introduced to Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin.

"Quite a merry gathering you have here, Rose." Gandalf said, ducking into the smial.

"Hmph, you and I will be having words later." she replied glaring up at the wizard, but the smile upon her lips told him she didn't mind.

Chuckling he nodded, and followed the others into the kitchen noting that beside the four earlier arrivals everyone else stood in shock of the feast before them. Even though Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili had eaten a lot there was still a bountiful of food.

"If you don't hurry, the food will get cold." Rosemary stated as she passed by to continue with washing the dish.

She smiled widely as the twelve dwarrows helped themselves to the food, and started to make sounds of contentment and happiness. Many complimented the juicy meat and soft breads accompanied with the homemade jams. Once she was finally done with washing the dishes Rose sat next to Gandalf, who she had earlier given a Big Person sized mug, and poured herself a cup of lemon tea.

"Are you not going to eat, Miss Baggins?" asked a red haired dwarf sitting next to starfished hair styled dwarf.

"Oh, I had my share while cooking it… chef's honour in tasting." she said smiling at the shy dwarf.

It was only a little over eight when a strong knock was heard.

"He's here."

"Who's here?" Rosemary asked, as she walked to the door, "Is this not everyone?"

Opening the door, Rosemary is greeted by a dark haired dwarf with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She stepped aside as he walked right in as if he owned the place, and talked to Gandalf without glancing at her once. Rose didn't care about the stupid mark that the wizard had apparently left on her once upon a time freshly painted door…

"Ro Baggins meet Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." Gandalf introduced, and quickly stepped away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope that I'm getting as close to the movie as I possibly can, at least the events... I don't own it sadly, but I did purchase it from YouTube watching it as I typed. If I ever make a mistake, please do notify me and I'll correct it as soon as I can. Thank you._

 _I had posted before at the end of Chapter 2 about who I should pair Rosemary with... and I know it's a bit too soon to really match her with anyone, but I like having a bit of foresight to who is who and with who so that I can make small scenes, or whatnot... I feel as though I'm not explaining myself properly... please excuse my rambling. Um, until next time then!_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter 4: Stoneheart

"Is this the hobbit?" Thorin asked, scoffing as he circled Rose, "He looks more like a grocer than a thief… a very feminine grocer?"

Standing before him, Rosemary glared angry at the dwarf. He saw within her eyes, whom he mistook as a male, a shocking fierceness for one so small. However, it was her voice that surprised him the most.

"Hmph, 'King' more like obnoxious _dwarfling_ ," she sneered, looking him up and down with judgement etched in her features.

"A woman!" he exclaimed and turned to Gandalf, "What games are you playing, wizard!?"

"You asked me to find you a fourteenth member, a thief," he replied, "hobbits are remarkably light on their feet… none more so than Rosemary Belladonna Baggins."

"You expect us to agree on taking a _defenseless and fragile woman_ onto this mission!?" Thorin asked accusingly, "What's more, she is soft and-"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. King _Under the Mountain_ for not being a she-dwarf!" Rose shouted gaining the Durin prince's attention.

"You dare insult me, _halfling_?" Thorin asked stepping closer to her in order to stand above her height.

"Why yes I do, you who comes into **my** home as if **you** owned it!" she said glaring up defiantly, "Without acknowledging my presence at all to boot!"

The twelve dwarrows starred in amusement at the small lass challenging their king. Dwalin stared in wonder at the hobbit whom he thought to be rather meek until Thorin came along. They all watch, especially Gandalf, in amusement and awe. Fili and Kili had only ever seen their own mother verbally battle with their stubborn uncle. Rarely did she ever get through his thick skull. Rosemary continued to berate Thorin's bad manners comparing him to an untrained dog; which he tried to then demand her to obey what he said.

"Good lord, you are as thick as rock!" she shouted outraged, "You _order_ me to obey _you_? My word! You, Thorin Oakenshield, are king of **nothing**! You have no mountian to be king of, and it is for _that_ reason you go upon this quest!"

"Why you little-"

"Furthermore!" Rosemary interrupted jabbing a finger into his chest, "Though I had no idea that Gandalf came to invite me upon this journey, I will say this Thorin Oakenshield so listen well… I know damn well how to defend myself, I need no male sex to save me, I may be small but I am wickedly fast on my feet and in my archery."

Kili excitedly whispered to Fili, happy that another archer may be joining their ranks.

"You know not what this quest is truly about, _halfling_." Thorin replied gently pushing away the offending limb.

"Oh, you think me ignorant to the lands far beyond Bree," she said tauntingly, "I will have you know that my father, Bungo Baggins, was next in line to be Thain, our equivalent to your status of _king_ , taught _me_ of all histories of our alliances. Especially that of the _dwarrows_."

Many of the dwarrows stared at the lass in surprise, if the so called Thain was a kind of King and her father had been next in line… then that would mean that Rosemary was a… princess. Before Thorin could offer apologies, she began again.

"You seek to take your home, Erebor, back from Smaug and find the Arkenstone in order to reclaim your right as King Under the Mountain." Rose said pointedly, "And gathering from what Gandalf had said, you are in need of a non-dwarf person to check your mountain and _precious_ Arkenstone."

"What does a _halfling_ know about the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked angrily, face red.

"Just enough to understand that it was the Arkenstone that drove your grandfather, Thror, into madness… a _gold_ _sickness_ that drew Smaug to Erebor **AND** Dale!" Rose replied bristling at the insult being used, "What do you have to say to that, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror? Are you so arrogant as to think that _you_ have any chance of fighting the Arkenstone's influence upon the line of Durin?"

All was silent, shocked with the knowledge that a being that was not a dwarf would know so very much of why they were on this quest. Everyone, other than Thorin, stood in wonder as they marveled at this being that welcomed them into a warm home, and provided a feast, that stood and challenged their king… and won.

"Goodness gracious… I cannot deal with your hardheadedness any longer, help yourself to whatever food you want, _your_ _Majesty_." Rose spat bitterly and walked, or rather stomped, away straight to the library in her father's study.

Upon reaching the library, Rosemary slammed the door shut. Everyone winced then turned to face Thorin. He sighed and silently made his way to where his kin stood, and was assaulted by the still warm scent of Rosemary's heavenly cooking. Instantly his stomach rumbled. Thorin sat at the head of the table, and began to eat the full plate of food that Balin had prepared for him. Once he had his fill, Thorin then began to tell his kin the bad news. They would be alone on this quest to reclaim their homeland, Dain would not come to aid them until Thorin had the Arkenstone. Many shouted in anger, and other suggested that they had no need for more as they had a wizard, who had surely defeated other dragons. Kili even mentioned that they would also have Rosemary as their burglar, and as well as another archer.

"Even if she says she is good in her archery we have not seen it, she is too much of a disadvantage… a burden." Thorin replied to Kili, not seeing his nephew's upset pout, "Miss Baggins would only get in-"

"If you are going to badmouth me, Oakenshield," the person in question spoke having returned from the library, "then say it to my face!"

"Gladly, Baggins!" he replied turning out of his seat to face her, "You will do no good on this quest, you would only be a burden. You are soft and fragile, too small!"

Rosemary, with shining eyes, met his eyes and stated coldly, "I accept your challenge, **stoneheart**!"

Everyone breathed in sharply as Thorin stared wide eyed in surprise.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope that this chapter was to your liking! I changed a few things around, like the Thain being close to what a King is... though I don't really remember if the book explained what the Thain's role is, I know the movie didn't. Anyway, if I made a mistake then by all means let me know and I will correct it as soon as I am able._

 _In this story the term "stoneheart" is highly offensive to dwarves, and has not been used in many years._

 _Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a Hobbit

The silence was deafening as Rosemary and Thorin glared angrily, challengingly, at each other willing the other to look away first. It was finally Gandalf who finally broke the tension claiming that there was still business to take care of such as the unsigned contract. Slowly the two looked away from each other to stare at Balin who then hurriedly went over the terms of the contract. Bofur, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere, made a joke of what a dragon was comparing it to a flying furnace; which Rose laughed at merrily much to the relief of the others.

"Well, we'll have to make good use of that flying furnace won't we?" she joked along, "Could you just imagine how much food can be cooked with that much fire?"

After rereading the contract more thoroughly, Rosemary pointed out a few questionable details such as if there was a criminal offense committed than the court would be held in Khuzdul, and thus if she did a crime then she would not understand much less defend herself. Balin blushed brightly as she supplied him with a fantastic quill given to her by Lord Elrond on her twenty-ninth birthday.

"By Mahal, it retracted the ink!" the aged attended exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, no, the quill is magical and erases the old words to replace it with new words," she said pleased, "a dear friend had it made especially for me. It's very helpful for reuse. My father, you see, had many important tasks in the Shire… and it has passed down to me."

After the new adjustments had been made and she quickly read through, Rosemary signed her name with a flowerish well practiced. Smiling smugly, she strongly smashed the poor parchment against Thorin's chest; which, notably, made the dwarven king take a step back.

"I will not be responsible for your fate… Miss Baggins." Thorin said pointedly.

"I never expected you to be, nor do I ask you to be." she sniffed.

Once the contract was finished with, Rosemary then set out to pack the remaining food and wash the dishes when the dwarrows finally surprised her by cleaning up the mess themselves.

"Oh dear me," she chuckled in amusements as they throw her dishes about, "my poor knives will be blunted."

"Did you hear that lads!" Bofur said grinning as he saw her bright smile, "She said we'll blunt her knives!"

Thusly a merriment began with a makeshift song that the dwarrows dubbed 'What Rosemary Baggins Hates.' She laughed happily as Fili and Kili danced and twirled her around. In no time the kitchen was cleaned and the leftovers packed in tins ready to be taken on the journey. With everything taken care of she finally gathered her guests, and led them to their rooms where family would bunking together. She provided them with more blankets and suggested that they all relax with a hot bath in the adjoined bathrooms in each room. Or they could all bath together in the Big Folk guest room as the bath there was like a communal bath to small folk like them. Many shouted out in excitement, mainly Dori and the younger dwarrows. While everyone set off to get comfortable for the very first time since their travel began, Rosemary and Gandalf went to the kitchen where she pulled out honey, and placed a pot of tea to boil. On the table she set a large basket of warm buttery scones; which the wizard of grey helped himself to.

"Why did you tell them that my name was Ro Baggins?" she asked taking sips of her tea, "I haven't gone by that name in years."

"To be honest, my dear, I needed them to believe you a male in order to get them here." he replied with that twinkle in his eyes.

"... I haven't set foot within that forest ever since that incident in Fell Winter, Gandalf…" Rose whispered holding the tea close to her.

"I am truly sorry for what had happened… but these dwarves need you in order for this quest to succeed."

Glancing up at him through her lashes, Rose quietly asked, "I am only a hobbit, Gandy… what could I possible do? What difference could I possibly make?"

"You will be surprised, Rose," he said mysteriously as he gently ruffled her hair, "surprised, indeed, to what this journey will reveal to you."

With that said, Gandalf carefully stood and made his way to take a bath of his own. Rosemary stayed in the kitchen contemplating what the wizard could possibly mean. Coming up with nothing she finally stood and headed to her room where she would begin to pack.

Once inside her room Rose opened up an old birch wood wardrobe. Inside were a travel pack, water skins, bedroll, wrappings, archery equipment, and Belladonna's travel coat made from the toughest elven silk lined with mithril. With trembling hands, Rose slowly took the coat out and slipped it on. The inside of the coat was lined with thin cotton to keep her warm enough in cold environments. Shivering she quickly took off the coat, and placed it aside.

Rose quickly and efficiently packed her travel pack with two waterskins, a journal of wild herbs and their purposes, medkit, jerky packs, extra clothes, and a plush bedroll tied securely at the bottom of the pack. As she set out her clothing for tomorrow she heard the dwarrows singing a song of a home lost to dragonfire. Sitting upon her bed, Rose listened to the mournful tone, a single tear escaped from her green eyes.

The last lyric she hears before sleep captures her, "Trees blazed with light…"

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Just a chapter on a bit of who Rosemary is. I hope that you all liked this chapter :)_

 _Thank you all for reading! Hope to have you back again! :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** JUST MAKING SOME CORRECTIONS, NOT ADDING ANYTHING NEW TO THIS ONE_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So sorry for the long wait, midterms are coming up for me right when I just got hired for a job. Hopefully, I will still be able to work on this story and update it as soon as I can. I'll try not to let it sit for so long. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, and for being patient. :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hobbit... if I did then Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have never dead. And Thorin would have kissed Biblo after facing Azog._

* * *

Chapter 6: Going on an Adventure

It was still dark when Rosemary finally awoke from her sleep. Getting up she listened intently, and her sharpened hearing picked up the sound of many snores. The Bag End mistress proceeded to journey to her bath for a quick soak. It would be a long time before she could have another bath. She plaited her golden hair into two fishtail braids until she reached the bottom of her head, and she tied the rest in a ponytail. She struggled in wrapping up her chest, but finally managed to get the wrapping secured and as comfortable as possible. Over the wrappings went a white, long sleeved button up and a forest green vest with golden buttons with the Baggins family symbol. On her wrists she placed leather guards given to her by Lord Elrond. Rose then tucked in her shirt into the beige trousers she decide to wear. Checking herself over in the mirror, and then left the room with her pack and mother's travel coat in hand.

Silently, she walked to the front door making sure to listen to the still snoring company. Her bag and coat sat be the door while she went to the kitchen where she began to pack a satchel with the leftover foods. Once the first hints of sunlight peaked through the kitchen window, Rosemary had already began to make breakfast when the first dwarf stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master… Ori, was it?" she greeted as she set a hot plate of freshly cooked sausage, eggs, and bread.

The red haired dwarf yawned, and blushed brightly before replying, "Good morning, Miss Baggins, yes I'm Ori… that smell really delicious miss."

"Thank you, Master Ori," Rose said as she mixed more eggs, "it's for you by the way. I hope that eggs are alright for dwarrows?"

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Baggins… but please, call me Ori, and eggs are just fine, thank you." he said gratefully, and sat to eat.

"Well, I'll call you Ori, if you call me Rosemary; or Rose… even Ro… for short," she said with a smile, "and you're welcome."

While Ori ate, Rose asked him questions about himself. He told her of his life in the Blue Mountain with his brothers, his dream of becoming a scrib, his love of writing and drawing, and so forth. Ori was in the middle of telling her a story of his childhood when Bofur came into the kitchen gripping his aching head.

"Um, morning, Master Bofur…" Rose greeted quietly,"there's a cup of herbal tea that'll get rid of hangovers, would you like some?"

"Aye, lass…" he grunted as she gingerly handed him a steaming mug of tea.

"It'll taste sweet with a bitter undertaste… a family recipe, works wonders."

"Thank ye, Miss Baggins." he said gratefully after taking a greedy gulp.

Smiling at him in welcome, she set a plate loaded with breakfast in front of him. Hungrily Bofur dug into the freshly made food.

"By Mahal, you will make a fine wife one day, Miss Baggins!" he complimented between bites.

Rosemary giggled with a light blush, "I don't know if any hobbits here would want me as a wife."

"Why ever not, Ro?" Ori asked as he carried his dishes to the sink.

"Well, I may be a Baggins and completely respectable," she explained as Bifur came into the kitchen, "but I am also a Took and completely 'mad' as most shire folk call Tooks."

"Why is that?" the young scrubber asked.

"Long before the Shire was, well, the Shire, hobbits were a nomadic people. Many clans in the Shire today don't remember those days, but the Tooks… the Tooks always remember those times… when we hobbits had now land to call home, and-." Rose said as she quietly gave a food to Bifur.

"And, I suppose, you'll claim to understand that loss?" a deep voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

Bristling, Rosemary turned to glare at none other than Thorin Oakenshield. In turn he glared back as everyone else groggily went to sit at the table.

"You know nothing of me, _stoneheart_." Rosemary bit out angrily.

Thorin growled menacingly, before huffing and sitting at the head of the table. Silently they all ate a hot breakfast with soothing tea. Once all was cleaned and in order within her smial, Rosemary donned her coat and picked up her pack. Strapped to her hip the dwarrows saw was an elven sword; which Thorin grumbled about bitterly.

"If my sword irks you so greatly, your majesty, then perhaps you should know that my bow was created in Rivendell with the assistance of Lord Elrond himself!" Rosemary declared proudly.

Thorin wisely chose to remain silent.

Soon everyone was ready to go, and all left the warmth of the smial. Rosemary took one final glance of her home before she locked the door, and hung the key on a chain that she placed around her neck. As the dwarrows placed their belongings upon the ponies she quickly hammered a sign.

"'Going out on a business trip. If I, Rosemary Belladonna Baggins, am not back within 22 months, Drogo Baggins may claim Bag End and all that goes with it. **Keep Lobelia Sackville-Baggins away from MY home**. Good day.' Signed Rosemary Belladonna Baggins…" Ori read curiously, "who are Drogo Baggins and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins?"

"Drogo is my most favorite cousin. He is a rather handsome male in hobbit standards, of course, and has a good knack for people." Rose explained with a happy smile, "When we were fauntlings, Drogo and I would play in the forest pretending to be prince and princess. Or to just hang from the trees, or even gaze upon the stars by the lake."

Suddenly, her voice turned very cold but when the others turned to look at her, Rose was still smiling almost pleasantly.

"Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins… Otho is another cousin of mine, and is one that I'm not rather fond of. _Lobelia_ is a hobbit who is always hungering for what others have, because she feels that she has been cheated in life. Now that she's a Baggins, Lobelia feels **entitled** to own Bag End," the lass explained with bitterness in her voice, "I've never been close to Otho, but I would much rather be cursed to call him cousin than hand over Bag End to that… that… soft soil, wirth thumbed vulture!"

"Rosemary Belladonna Baggins!" Gandalf gasped, "Why if your mother heard you say such a thing…"

"Well, I would imagine that she would also agree that the Sackville-Baggins are the most greediest, ungrateful sort there is in the Shire." Rose stated rather bluntly as ushered her pony ahead.

Soon the sun had began to wake the morning sky when the company finally made it to the more isolated areas in Shire. Slowly hobbits came out of their homes to either head to their shops or attend their gardens, and many stared at Rosemary in judgement as she traveled beside Thorin with her head held up high. The exiled prince glanced at the lass every so often wondering what her motives for joining his quest were. Suddenly he was jolted from his muses when a new voice joined the company's chatter…

"Miss Baggins!"

Thorin turned to look at the male hobbit running beside Rosemary's pony.

"Good morning, Hamfast, what are you doing way out here?" she asked as she slowed her pony, Thorin subtly slowing along with her.

"W-well… I, um, I was just going to check with you and yo-your garden…" the hobbit named Hamfast said stuttering as he noticed some dwarves staring at him.

"I see, well, as you can see I'll be going away for some time," she replied merrily, "would you be so kind as to help Drogo maintain Bag End up to my standards?"

"Of course, Miss Baggins!" Hamfast said enthusiastically.

Still jogging beside her, Hamfast looked around the company who were staring at him in return.

"May I ask where you are off to, Miss Baggins?" he asked shily.

Smiling down at him, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she proclaimed loudly, "Why on an _adventure_ , of course!"


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_** _My finals are starting to come up, but I've already typed up some of what I've written for later chapters. Hopefully it'll all turn up alright, and I won't run behind on the story. Anyway, here is chapter 7 & 8 today, hope that you all enjoy the read. Once again... I'm terribly sorry for how short it is, but I am trying to make a lot of chapters. I hope that you don't mind it much..._

 **Disclaimer:** **I OWN NOTHING OF THE HOBBIT SERIES, BOOK OR MOVIE.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tale of Azog

As the company of Thorin Oakenshield finally began their long trek into the forest beyond Shire, Rose took noticed that some of the dwarrows were exchanging coin pouches. With a raised brow she turned to Gandalf who was smiling pleasantly beside her.

"I suppose that they placed bets long before meeting me?" she inquired.

"Merriment can be found in even the smallest of matters," he answered, "matters such as a hobbit coming on a dangerous journey."

"Ah, yes, the mysterious hobbits known only for their love of food and comfort." Rosemary said bitterly, "And what side were you know, Gandalf?"

He grinned widely at the lass as he caught a pouch of coins, and Rose smiled fondly while shaking her head.

Listening to the chatter circling around their newest member, Thorin led the company with a slight frown on his lips. He could not for the life of him figure out what made this hobbit lass work. She treated them with a warmth and kindness that they have not had since Erebor had fallen. Rosemary Baggins was a small little thing, and would only serve as a distraction to the others. Especially the younger dwarves. Ori had already taken a liking to her, and it was only a matter of time until-

"You have no reason to dislike Miss Baggins, Thorin." Balin said breaking the prince away from his thoughts.

"I have no reason to like her either." he replied.

"True, but then why the animosity to she who treated us well?" the wise dwarf asked.

Thorin stared at his oldest friend until a loud laugh startled the two. Looking back they saw Rosemary laughing from a joke the Durin brothers had said. She was beautiful. The sun shining upon her golden looks, her cheeks flushed with pink and a wide, open smile. Then the moment ended when Rose made eye contact with Thorin, and she glared forcing him to sneer at her before hurriedly turning away. Why did her eyes have to be so enchanting?

"You're growling, Thorin." Balin said with a chuckle.

"She irritates me!" he replied loudly, without thinking and froze.

All the talking stopped, and Thorin turned around to glance at Rose. Inside he grimaced at the blank stare from her. Then frowned when she turned to Fili and resumed their conversation. Thorin sighed quietly as they continued down the path until nightfall came, and they rested up on a cliff. As Bombur snored loudly, Rose quietly feed her pony an apple and affectionately brushed the mare's mane with her fingers. Suddenly a shrieking howl was heard in the distance, and Rosemary frowned before turning to look at Kili and Fili.

"What was that?" she asked quietly, walking back to the fire.

Kili glanced to the side before stating, "Orcs."

Rosemary's eyes widen, and Kili proceeds to explain what Orcs are until Thorin interrupts with anger and disappointment.

"You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he growled as he stared down at his nephews.

Not accepting their apology, Thorin walked away to brood in silence unknowingly leaving Rosemary to stare at his retreating form.

"Boys… I know what Orcs are. I know very well what they do," Rose said morbidly, "you may joke about hobbits being soft, humans being pitiful, and elves being arrogant… but Orcs are no joking matter. Murders, beasts, the lot of them…"

Suddenly Balin comes to sit by the campfire, and says, "Miss Baggins, is correct lads, Orcs are terrible creatures that are hated throughout all Middle Earth, and Thorin, most of all, has reason to hate the Orcs more than anyone."

"What… what did the Orcs take from him?" Rose asked timidly.

Sighing heavily, Balin began the tale of the great battle of Moria. He explained that the ancient dwarven kingdom had been overtaken by Orcs that were led by the most horrid of Orcs. Azog the Defiler. Rosemary gasped and trembled as she griped her abdomen. Balin told of Thorin battling against Azog, and how the dwarves drove the Orcs back… but it was a battle of loss. Then he told, with a proud gleam in his eyes, of how Thorin was one to could be called king.

Shuddering, Rose quietly asked, "And the… Pale Orc… what became of him?"

Thorin replied with a cold tone, "That filth dead long ago."

"H-how sure are you that A-Azog is the only pale orc?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

"Azog is the only pale orc… why do you show such fear?" Thorin asked as furrowed his brows.

"Perhaps he isn't dead…" Rose replied hugging her middle.

"Azog is dead, he has not been seen since that battle!" Thorin said.

Rose glared up at the dwarf king before standing, and coming to stand in front of him. She stared Thorin right in the eyes.

"Then let me ask you since you were there, and I obviously was not…" Rose said never breaking eye contact with Thorin, "Is Azog missing his left hand?"

Silence was all she needed as an answer, and slowly she unbuttoned her vest and shirt to reveal a lightly faded scar on her stomach.

"Do you see these scars upon my stomach?" Rose asked Thorin.

Hoarsely, a visibly blushing Thorin said yes as he and the others stared wide eyed at the partially naked lass.

"I was barely thirty, not even of age, when I met Azog. He has a metal hook as a hand now."

"You… how did you live?" a quiet voice asked.

Rosemary buttoned up her clothes, and said in a dead tone, "My parents ensured that I would escape."

Before anymore questions could be asked by any of the very curious dwarrows, Gandalf stood and pulled Rosemary away. The grey wizard did his best to provide the hobbit lass with as much comfort as he could, and even going so far as trying to rock her in his arms as she slept restlessly.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** 2 in 1 day today. If I have time later I might be able to finish chapter 9 and update it :) wish me luck!_

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HOBBIT SERIES, BOOK OR MOVIE.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Stoned Trolls

The next morning everyone was in a morbid mood after the reveal of last night, and the mood worsened as a heavy downpour began.

"Are you going to be alright with just that leather coat?" Kili asked Rose with worry evident in his eyes.

"It's warmer than it looks, Kili, I'll be just fine." she replied with a tired smile.

Suddenly, Thorin called out to Rose, "Miss Baggins, would you come here… please?"

Parting from the radiating warmth of Fili and Kili, Rosemary urged her pony forward to Thorin. Once there the exiled prince surprised her by removing his heavier coat, and placing it upon her head as a child would with bed sheets. Her emerald eyes shone with wonder at the slight pout Thorin had, and completely missed the blush dusting his cheeks.

"I noticed your coat had no hood, so you may use mine for coverage." he said regally.

Rosemary allowed for the smallest of smiles to grace her lips, "Thank you… Thorin."

She receives a simple nod, and her smile fades before she slows down her pony to fall back with Fili and Kili. The two frowned at their uncle's back.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori whined as he once again wiped away water from his brow.

Gandalf huffs in annoyance, "It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain stops. If you seek to change the weather of the world, then find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Rosemary asks innocently.

"There are five of us," the grey wizard answered, "the greatest in our order is Saruman the White. Of course there are the two Blue Wizard… but you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Following them is you, and who might be the fifth?" she asked curiously.

Gandalf smiled happily, "That would be Radagast the Brown."

Grinning mischievously, Rosemary asked, "Is he a great wizard… or is he more like you?"

"Well," he grumbled, "I happen to think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. Radagast is a gentle soul preferring animals to the company of people. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East… and a good thing too. For always evil will try to find a foothold in this world."

Soon the raining stops, and the sun shines upon them. The company comes upon a burnt down house. Gandalf suggests to Thorin that it would be best to proceed, and urges to move toward Rivendell. Their argument results in the wizard, and possibly only protection they had, stomping away on frustration over the dwarven prince's bone headedness.

In no time night falls upon them, and Rosemary worries about her old friend.

"He's a wizard, and wizards do whatever they like," Bofur states, "he'll be just fine."

Rosemary nods amused in his statement, "Here, I'll take those to the boys."

Upon reaching the young prince brothers, trouble arises in the form of two missing ponies. Fili and Kili wanting to prove themselves to their uncle suggested that they, along with Rosemary, bring the ponies back. Rose is sceptical, and then hastily suggests to tell Thorin upon seeing the three giant trolls.

"No, no… we can handle a few stupid trolls." Kili said, his brother quickly agreeing.

"Don't be ridiculous boys, this is dangerous," Rose argues quietly, "We three can't possibly take on three huge trolls!"

"We three?" Fili asks, "No, Rose, it's too dangerous for you… just Kili and I will go."

As the three smaller beings argued about what to do the troll chipping vegetables happened to see the back of Rosemary's coat. Quickly, before Fili or Kili could possibly grab hold of the lass, Rosemary was lifted into the air by her leg.

"Lookie what I found here." the troll said swinging Rosemary.

"Hey! Careful I am not some ragdoll for you to be swinging about willy nilly!" She shouts loudly as she tries to keep her shirt in place.

"It doesn't look to have much meat on its bones…" another said sadly, "could I have it? I am the youngest."

"Shut up, we can chop it in parts." the troll with Rose growled.

"But that's not fair- AHH!" the youngest yelled out in pain.

Suddenly Kili appeared, sword in hand, "Drop her!"

"No Kili, run!" Rose cries out only to be shaken by her capture.

"You what?" asked a troll wearing an apron.

"I. Said. Drop. Her." Kili demands once more gripping tightly onto Fili's sword.

The troll flings Rosemary to the youngest prince, and Kili throws down the sword to catch her. As they both tumbled to the ground the dwarrows make their appearance with Thorin charging through the bushes. They slash and bash their weapons against the trolls. As the darrows fight, Rosemary quickly picks up the dropped troll knife and sets out to cut their ponies free. The troll that caught her before saw what she had done, and angrily grabs her by the waist. In a crushing hold.

"Lay down your arms!" he roared, "Or I will crush this little thing!"

Rosemary bites down on her lips to keep from scream at the pain resulting from the crushing hold the troll has upon her. Trying to push, unsuccessfully, against the fingers trapping her.

"Rose!" Kili yells in urgency, going forward only to be stopped by Thorin.

The leading troll growls, and tightens his hold on the hobbit making her scream as a loud, nasty snap is heard. Then she goes limp within the troll's hand. Quickly Thorin throws down his sword, and the others soon throw theirs.

When Rosemary comes to, she meets the concerned sapphire eyes of Fili.

"F-Fili?" she asks trying to move, only for a sharp pain to shoot up her leg.

"Careful, Rose… the damned troll crushed your leg earlier…" he whispered.

Remembering what had happened, Rose grimaces as she remembers Thorin's thunderous expression before she lost consciousness. Surely he thinks her useless now, is what she thinks. Soon her attention is stolen by the trolls talking about how to cook the dwarves. One makes the comment of the sun rising soon, and her eyes light up as she realizes that trolls can't withstand sunlight as it turns them into stone!

Quickly, ignoring the agonizing pain, she hops up shouting, "Wait, wait! You're making a big mistake!"

"What?" one of the trolls asks.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori shouts as he and few others are being rotated over a fire.

Bofur shouts, "Then what does that make us?"

"I… I mean with the seasoning!" Rose says loudly making the dwarrows shout out in anger.

The apron wearing troll asked, "What about the seasoning!?"

"Have you smelt them?" Rose said in played disgust, "They smell awful."

The troll that trapped her before, scuffs, "What do you know about cooking dwarves?"

"Shut up, let the little thing talk." the apron troll ordered crouching a bit.

"W-well… the secret to cooking dwarves is… um… is," she began glancing around.

"Well what is it?" urged the first troll.

"Yes, yes… the secret is rather complex you see, um… dwarrows eat a lot of meat, so they're already nice and stuffed, usually…" she states quickly, ignoring the betrayed yells from the others, "these dwarrows haven't been fattened up enough! So they wouldn't taste good at all…"

"Bah, they look fine to me! Why they've got a nice fat one right there!" the angry troll stated as he continue to rotate the other dwarves.

As Rosemary glanced to the side she spots Gandalf's pointy hat, and smiles before it quickly fades away upon seeing that Bombur is about to be chewed on by the youngest troll. She hurriedly says the first thing that comes to mind:

"No! That one has worms i-in his… tubes!"

"What!?" the youngest yells in disgust and drops Bombur back on the pile of still sacked dwarves.

"Yes, in fact… they've all got parasites… nasty business, I wouldn't risk it." Rosemary states, groaning a bit as the others start to argue with her.

Thorin catches on quickly after she throws them a subtle glare, and soon the dwarves are yelling that they are infected with parasites. Kili going so far as to shout that he has the biggest parasites.

The angry troll huffs, and walks toward Rosemary, "What would you have us do then? Let em all go?"

Rosemary frowns, and gave him a shrug.

"You think, I don't know what you're up to," he says angrily as he jabs his finger against her chest, "this little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!" Rosemary exclaimed red faced, and bristling at the term.

Suddenly Gandalf appears upon the boulder that the trolls hid behind, loudly saying "The dawn will take you all!"

And the trolls were stoned.

Upon the sun reaching them, the dwarves shouted in victory and Rosemary had enough strength to give a pained smile before she dropped into a faint.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Well, I hope that it was a fun and interesting read for all. Thank you for reading, until next time! (^.^)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hello my dear readers, I am so sincerely sorry for the long looooong hiatus. I swear it wasn't on purpose, just my school started up again and interfered with my writing. I have ideas and such for how I wish the story to go, but at this point I won't be able to update chapters at a regular pace until my semester ends. Anyhow, please enjoy the long await chapter 9... and I hope it's to everyone's liking xD**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Gift of Yavanna

"How bad is it, Oin?" a deep rumbling voice called in the darkness that consumed Rosemary.

"It isn't as bad as it sounded… but it will still need to be wrapped tightly, and she'll have to tread carefully." a softer voice replied as Rose twitched away from the painful touch to her throbbing leg.

"Careful, lass…" the rumbling voice called again, and a soothing warmth rested on her hip.

"Fili, Kili." the voiced said, and the warmth left Rosemary. She whimpered softly as she tried to follow the comfort.

"Yes, uncle?" two different voices asked, one was soft and youthful as the other was deeper and soothing.

"Since you're both to blame for the ponies… and involving Rose, you both will care for her until we find a safe resting place." ordered the rumbling voice, though Rose thought the order sounded forced.

Outside, in the land of the consciousness, the other dwarves were scouting the troll cave finding old weapons and gold. Gandalf selects three swords: one for Thorin, himself, and Rosemary. The swords were crafted by the High Elves, and the grey wizard thought the blades would serve them well.

By the entrance of the cave, Kili was carrying Rose on his back as he was the first to offer. The dwarves grow in alarm as one alerts the others that something is coming their way.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted a man covered in brown clothing.

He shouts wake Rose up. She groans in pain.

As the two wizards talk in the nearby distance, Kili carefully sets Rosemary down on a large stone.

"Rose…" Fili and Kili cry out, "We are so sorry! We didn't mean to put you in danger!"

"Hm… I suppose I'll accept your apology… if you give me a big hug?" Rosemary said, smiling at the two remorseful princes.

Eagerly, Fili and Kili soon had Rosemary sandwiched between them unknowingly providing Rosemary the comfort she needed to heal faster.

"I don't want either of you to feel bad, alright? No don't argue with me, just listen. Neither of you had any way of knowing that this would happen…" Rosemary said gently as she smoothed down their hair, "and let me tell you something, I am very glad that neither one of you were grabbed like I was."

"But Rose, you-"

"No, listen… there isn't a lot of knowledge about hobbits since everyone assumes that we don't like leaving Shire, well I guess that is true for the majority, but anyway hobbits have a few secrets… and since I will be traveling with you, I have right to entrust you with at least one.." Rosemary explained as the two stared at her, "... hobbits heal very quickly."

"How?" Fili asked.

"Well, it's a gift from Yvanna. We heal by receiving love and comfort from physical interaction. Like a hug." Rosemary replied.

Fili and Kili grinned playfully, "Awe, we love you too, Rosemary!"

Out of nowhere, a deep growl was heard from behind them. The three turned and saw that Thorin was behind them with a dark look in his eyes. His nephews gulped audibly.

"Fili, Kili," he said carefully, "go help Ori with the ponies."

Glancing at Rose, who nodded, the boys left the hobbit with their uncle.

"Would you mind telling me of this gift?" Thorin suddenly asked as he sat beside the injured lass.

As Rosemary continued to explain the story behind hobbit self-healing, and how the healing starts, Thorin hesitantly and very carefully began to inch a hand closer to Rose's. The hobbit lass gave an example of self-healing with a story of when she had scraped her knee as a fauntling, and how a kiss on the knee from her mother had made the injury disappear within an hour. Suddenly, in the middle of the story, Rosemary stopped as a burning warmth spread rapidly through her body. Starting from the hand that Thorin was gently holding.

"So do hobbits not rely on herbs for healing?" Thorin asked casually as though he was not currently holding her hand.

Rosemary tried to swallow to wet her suddenly dry throat, "We do, sometimes an injury is too severe and physical comfort is not enough, or sometimes the injury is very minor, like a paper cut."

Right as Thorin was about to release her hand to wrap Rose in a one-armed hug a howl was heard in the distance.

"Were those… wargs?"

They stood as everyone began to come together, and Gandalf approached Thorin asking urgently who the dwarven king had told about his quest.

"You're being hunting," Gandalf stated, "we must go."

"Ori get the ponies!" Thorin ordered.

With the news that the ponies had bolted, the dwarves were in a rut until Radagast stated that he would distract the Orcs. The grey wizard gravely warned his fellow wizard that the wargs would outrun him.

Smirking smugly, Radagast nodded his head toward his rabbit driven sled, "And these are Rustabell Rabbits… I'd like to see them try."

As soon as they saw the wargs chasing after Radagast, the company began to run as fast as they would. Fili carrying Rose on his back as Kili stuck close by just in case he needed to switch. They all hid behind a large boulder, but were discovered by one warg riding orc that Kili quickly shot. The dying howl alerted the other orcs of the dwarves' location. Thorin and the others made a run for it, Kili staying close to Fili as he carried Rose. Between the archery skills of Kili and Rose, the Orcs were being taken out easily enough as Gandalf led the others to the secret entrance of Rivendell.

"Here you fools!" Gandalf shouted waving his staff in the air.

As the dwarven king watched the others barrel into the tunnel, he turns to shout at his nephews to run. Rose never stops firing her arrows as Fili ran with her on his back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: double whammy (is that spelt correctly?) today xD**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:** Ch 10 is a bit shorter than usual, I apologize for that, but I couldn't find a way to introduce the next event in a way that I liked; or even felt comfortable enough to leave be. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 10: Of Silver Streams

Thorin slid into the hidden passage, and landed right next to the orc that had been shot outside just a moment before it had swung its mighty arm down upon Thorin. Embedded deeply within the dead creature's back, and surely pierced heart, was an elvish arrow that the raven king glared at distastefully before spatting the word as though it were the worst of offenses. Rosemary, still perched upon Fili's back, glared angrily at the dwarrow king.

"He acts as though all elves are as heartless as the Mirkwood King." she mutters under hear breath, Fili muffling a smile as he listens to her grumble on about stubborn, blind, stone headed kings.

"You really shouldn't trust elves though, Miss Baggins." he whispers as he adjusts his hold on the hobbit lass.

"Hmph, I'll have you know, Master Fili, that an elf saved my life." Rosemary replied justly.

Fili glanced at her, "And just what was that elf saving you from?"

Just before Rosemary could begin her tale Dwalin commented upon a path leading away from the tunnel, and questioned whether or not to follow; which Bofur quickly shouted to obviously follow it as there was no point waiting about. Rounding the path, Rosemary smiled happily upon laying eyes upon Rivendell but soon frowns as all others groan loudly, even Fili and Kili. Thorin turns quickly to glare up at the grey wizard.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it, Wizard?" he sneered distorting his usually handsome face, "To have us seek refuge with our enemies!"

"Now, Thorin, you have no enemies here, and more so, you know that in order to continue this journey you need their help." Gandalf stated with patients only those who lived years beyond other races.

"Sweet Yavvana!" Rosemary cried growing furious, "Put me down, please Fili."

Hurriedly crouching down, Fili gently released his hold on the lass. The company silent as they watched the hobbit march up to Thorin, and jam her finger on his chest. Fili and Kili muffling their laughs as the height difference was quite obvious with Rosemary only coming up to barely eye level with Thorin's chest. She glared up at the stubborn dwarf king.

"Your men are exhausted from both the battle just now, and from traveling in the rain! A few of them are bound to catch a fever if they don't get proper rest." Rose lectured poking his chest with every statement. " Furthermore, we have no supplies other than the packs on our backs, and only a few have even that! And I know for a fact that at least three of us have injuries that need herbs that we do not have!"

"Oin can easily handle any injuries that my men have! We do not need the herbs of tree lovers!" Thorin shouted staring down at the lass as he roughly pushed her hand away.

"That may be true, and I mean no disrespect to his healing abilities, but I highly doubt that he'll be able to stop fevers with just twigs and loss clothes." Rosemary said calmly, and frowned at Thorin.

"I am completely certain in his ability to find the herbs he'll possibly need for whatever injuries and fevers that may come our way, Miss Baggins." he stated, "We do not need the help of elves."

"And why ever not? We can rekindle our supplies here, get a good night's rest, good food, and heal injuries." she replied placing her hands on her shapely hips.

"Elves are treacherous. Black stabbers, and would rather joins orcs than help dwarves." Thorin said matter of factly, a sneer marring his face, "They know nothing of-"

"Oh, spare me your poisoned tongued hatred! You speak of only one elf! Will you simply paint the entire elven race with the same brush that all other races mar you race with!" Rosemary interrupted as she threw her hands in the air in frustration, "The world claims that dwarves care nothing for anything, but their gold! And would save cold metal instead of their own flesh and blood!"

"How dare you! You know nothing of anything!" Thorin shouted enraged.

"I know enough!" she shouted back stepping up to him, "I know you hold a deep rage within you heart from what has happened to you and your people. I know that this rage has grown into a hatred for others, especially elves, who did nothing to help you. And I know it is because of that rage and hatred that keeps you from seek aid from elves! And it is this that keeps you from being the king that your people need! Set your loathing aside for one night."

"You know nothing, hafling, nothing of what it takes to be king." Thorin bit out.

"You're wrong." Rosemary said, her gaze burning, " A good, just king would not only the hatred for one elf to restrain him for seeking out all available allies. A good, just king would set aside any grievances in order to creature a safe and peaceful kingdom, not only for his people; but for all others around his home. A good, just king discards his pride in order to do whatever is necessary to get what his people need… even if his people do not understand why their mighty king would kneel before another, and plead."

Silence befell upon the company as watched their stunned king and huffing burglar. They stiffen as she approached Thorin, and gently cupped his cheek.

"You're a king, Master Oakenshield. Yes, a king without a kingdom… but you have your people. This journey is for more than just the Arkenstone, and vengeance for all who Smaug stole." she quietly said.

Thorin blinked and frowned seeming to not understand what the hobbit was now saying. She sighed and trailed her hand down from his hot cheek to his armor covered chest, right above his heart.

"This journey is your test." Rose stated, "To prove that you can become the king that not only your people need, but also the king that Erebor needs and deserves. To prove to your creator, Mahal, that you will not succumb to the seduction of the arkenstone."

Audibly swallowing, Thorin gently removed her hand from his person and turned away to hide his reddened face.

"One night."

The company stare wide-eyed as Thorin began to walk. Many wonder what exactly just happened to persuade Thorin to accept going to the tree huggers, and the more zealous grumbled, Dwalin amongst them. Quickly, they follow their king as they trade glances with each other all noticing Thorin's tensionness.

Gandalf walks beside Rosemary, offering her to grip his robs so she may keep pressure off her leg.

"Ah, little Rose, the impact that you'll have upon these dwarves." he said in an enlightened tone.

"Have I said too much? Did I overstep my position as only a burglar?" she asked, her head downcasted.

"You are a member of this company, little Rose, you speak your mind as you see fit." Gandalf stated and narrowed his eyes at the few dwarves who turned to stare at the two.

Silently the company walked towards Rivendell.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** I do apologize for how short this one is, but to me it seemed like a good area in the story to stop since tensions were high between our dear Rose and Thorin... I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time!_

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you for the kind information dear reader. It has come to my attention that I didn't explain why Bungo Baggins was next in line for Thain when it's normally the Tooks who inherent_ _that title._ **** _In this story it's more on who is the best educated and best in handling the responsibility that comes with being Thain (I'll make sure to put in more details about that later in the story). In later stories I'll make sure to inform you, dear readers, as to why I've changed something (it'll either be at the beginning or end in an AN). **Thank you, I hope to update CH 11 very soon :)**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**NEW Author's Note: NOT THE NEW CHAPTER, I was hoping to have updated the new chapter today, but for some odd reason Chapter 11 was cut shorter than what I had saved on my docs... so just fixing that up a bit, and now I have to redo chapter 12. I'm so very sorry for getting your hopes up . PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! *insert bowing emoji here***_

 _ **Author's Note:** My goodness... I've been away far too long, haven't I? I'm sad to say that I had hit a bit of a wall, but I have re-watched the movies, and have once again found my muse. I am happy to say, that starting this Saturday and/or Sunday I will be updating periodically (maybe even two chapters) until the first story has been finished._

 _I am so very sorry for being away for so long, but thank you all for being patient and I hope that chapter 11 holds up to your standards._

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hobbit and all its characters and plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Jealous Beasty

As the company descended toward Rivendell, Thorin was deep in thought with the wise words of their burglar. Rosemary continued to tear down the image of a burden that Thorin had originally had of the little hobbit, and was quickly replacing it with one of a honorable member. Though many of her people seem to cower away from anything that is strange and possibly dangerous, Rosemary Baggins seemed to greet it head on without hesitation. The way that she challenges him at nearly every turn, and how infuriating it is that she will not listen; yet how he wants her to continue showing him that fire in her jewel, green eyes that drive him closer and closer to madness. All these thoughts circled within Thorin's mind until he and the others reached the steps of Rivendell.

Upon their arrival a tall figure cloaked in red descended toward them from the stairs. The Elf greeted Gandalf with warmth and familiarity.

"We heard that you had crossed into the Valley." he stated in sindarin.

Gandalf nodded slightly, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here…"

Upon hearing this news, Gandalf spoke softly as if waiting "Not here… then, where is he?"

In the distance, the sound of hooves and a pulls horn sounded, and all the company turned towards the noise. As the quickly approaching Elves, Thorin quickly ordered his company to close ranks as Bofur pulled Rosemary into the middle of the huddled mass of thirteen dwarves. The horse seated Elves circled the dwarves, before the dark brunette greeted Gandalf.

"Elrond!" The grey wizard greeted in return, bringing his right hand down from his shoulder with a slight bow.

The dwarves starred on mistrusting.

"My friend, how have you been?" Gandalf asked in their native tongue.

As Elrond dismounted his steed, he replied with a slight smirk, "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the South."

As the Elven King of Rivendell began to walk toward Gandalf, the dwarves became more agitated as they did not understand what was being said. The lot of them gripping tightly to their weapons.

"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." he said upon reaching the grey wizard, and offering a brief hug in greeting, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

He stated as he handed an Orcan sword to the first Elf that came to greet the company.

"Ah, that may have been us." the wizard said, as he gestured toward his traveling companions.

Elrond slowly turns his gaze upon the dwarves as Thorin walks forward to stand between the elf and his company.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond greeted with politeness and respect.

"I do not believe we have met." he replied, his stony expression still in place.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." the Elf stated, ignoring the rude tone,"I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

With a slight sneer, Thorin replied in an arrogant voice,"Indeed, he made not mention of you."

Inhaling deeply, as though to calm himself, Elrond calming spoke in his native tongue inviting the dwarves to stay for dinner; but as no self respecting dwarf would ever dishonor themselves by learning the flowery language the company had no idea.

"What does he saying!" Gloin began to accuse, "Does he offer us insult!"

The others began to accuse as while, but before Gandalf could defuse the rising tension. The single female in the group began to make her presence known.

"No, you sillies, Elrond is offering you food!" Rose stated, finally breaking through the tight circle of dwarves.

"Is it truly you, Little Rose?" Lord Elrond asked smiling brightly as the lass quickly went to him.

The company, most noticeably the Durin Princes, grumble as their hobbit lass hugged the now kneeling Elf King. Sulking even more when Rose walks with the elf chatting away, and entailing of her life up to this point. The company followed after, all grumbling silently and whispering to their respective families.

"You don't think that Rose will stay with the treehuggers, Fili?" the brunette prince asked in a hushed tone, huddling close to his brother.

"Course not, she's our hobbit after all," the golden haired prince replied, "besides, we've gotten here so far without her leaving."

"But what if she realizes that she doesn't like us? I mean, compared to Hobbits and Elves… we're all loud and rude… wouldn't Rose want to stay where things are more homely?" Kili asked, remembering the warmth that Bag End offered.

"She won't leave… she can't…" Fili said, uncertainly.

The two princes grew silent as they sadly watched the small lass walking contently with the Elf King.

Meanwhile, unaware of the worry and mistrust growing within the company, Rosemary merrily told the tale of the thirteen dwarrows that happened upon her Smail.

"Then, not a moment after welcoming the young princes, eight more dwarrows tumbled into my homely home!" she counted, grinning all the way, "And when I say tumbled, I mean tumbled! Right on top of little old me!"

"Oh my, I'm glad to find that you aren't a hobbit pancake." Elrond replied, chuckling gently.

"I may be small, but I can carry quite a bit, I'll have you know." she said, demonstrating as she playful flexed her biceps.

Lord Elrond softly chuckled, "Yes, I remember a wee little hobbit carrying a tower of books twice her size before stumbling."

"I would've been perfectly fine if that darn book hadn't mysteriously happened upon my path. " she sniffed.

Rose and the Lord of Rivendell chatted happily of cherished memories until they came upon the outdoor dining tables. Lord Elrond stepped to the side and gestured for the company to the table.

"You and yours have come just in time for tonight's dinner, Master Oakenshield," he stated, "someone will be by momentarily with your meals. In the meantime, please, enjoy some refreshments."

To Rosemary, Elrond bid a short farewell and invited her to later finish the enticing tale of a hobbit lass and thirteen dwarves. She smiled happily as she went to join the others on their table. That is, until, one Thorin Oakenshield confronted her.

"What exactly was that, burglar?" he asked, bitingly

"What was what?" she asked confused, "And we're back to burglar now, are we?"

"That… that, merriment with the treehugger!?" he growled.

Rosemary frowned deeply, and stated firmly, "You'll give Lord Elrond the respect due, Master Oakenshield."

The company had, before this point, sat quietly. Rosemary stood, silently, as she listened to the multiple voices ranging from concern to angry before she shut her eyes and calming rose a hand; a silent command of silence.

"Now, I understand what has you all in such a huff. Please allow me to first state this: I am not going to leave this company," she said gently and clearly, "Not for the reason of the contract, but for the reason that you are more important than soft beds and warm fires."

Thorin scoffed, Rosemary glared at him making the king look away.

"Your quest is a test of character, as I said before… Thorin." Rose said staring at the stern king, "But, now, I believe that it is a test for each of us. To shape who we are to be after this great journey."

The company were silent as they listened to Rosemary speak, knowing that she was one to never lie and was one to speak of wisdom beyond her given years.

"Shape us how, Rose?" Ori asked, speaking softly.

"Tonight, though I may not have been paying close attention, I saw bigotry and hate where it was not deserved-"

"Not deserved! These elves have-"

"Offered you a place to sleep and food to eat!" Rosemary shouted, stomping her foot down, cringing at the shot of pain, "Do not start this again, Oakenshield, Lord Elrond-"

Thorin groaned loudly, throwing his hand up, "Lord Elrond this, Lord Elrond that! If you love this Lord Treehugger so much why not stay here!?"

Rosemary stared shocked as her hand rose to cover her quivering lip. Her emerald eyes shiner in the firelight. She took a calming breath:

"Thorin. Once you've taken a moment to breathe, think over what just happened, what I had said and what you have. I've lost my appetite, and am going to retire to my sleeping chambers. Goodnight."

As she walked away, the company stared shocked at their leader who stood frozen cold.

"Fili…" Kili whispered, not so quietly.

"Yes, Ki?"

"I think, uncle's jealous."

Thorin whirled around and glared at his youngest nephew before stomping away.

It was a hurt hobbit lass that walked the open halls of Rivendell. Her head bowed as she allowed the hurt to spill through. Though they, she and the group of dwarves, had only met in a span of just three days, Rosemary had truly believed that she had at least gained friendship with a few. If not grudging respect from the rest, especially one Thorin Oakenshield. But it seemed that it wasn't the case at all, and the first struggle upon the journey provide to provide for no bonds.

"Stupid, rock headed, idiot of a dwarf…" she mumbled as she roughly brushed away rebellious tears.

Though she has thus far proven to be level headed and wise, Rosemary is still a hobbit; and hobbits are emotional during extreme changes in their daily lives. Coming on a journey with a group of males, and no matter how prepared, did not change the fact that she was far from home. And try as she might, the tears would not keep at bay. That she found herself in a field of familiar greeny provided only the barest of comforts. Rosemary wept, falling to her bottom and pulled her knees up to rest her head upon as she had a good cry. The soft breeze embracing her, and carrying the sweet scent of lilies only allowed for more tears to be shed. The hurt that she felt from both the emotional burden and physical aches from just today had finally caught up to her.

The rustling of cloth soon reached her ears, and Rose hurriedly wiped at her tears. It just wouldn't do to let any of the dwarves find her crying like a little girl.

"Little Rose…"

She had nothing to fear as it was Lord Elrond who had found her. Not wishing to be looked upon Rosemary hid her face. The Elf calmly laid a hand upon her golden hair, gently petting her.

"Why must they quickly jump to mistrust and suspicion?" Rose asked, her voice muffled by her knees, "Have I not proven that I am honest and trustworthy as to not abandon them in their time of need?"

Elrond sighed quietly, "Ever since the fall of Erebor, the Dwarves were met with disgust and mistrust, my dear. Anywhere they travel, none would offer so much as a crumble of leftover supper much less a warm and safe place to sleep. Job were scarce for those who did not wish to stay in the Iron Hills."

"Must I then continue to confront their worries and suspicions at every safety we come across?" Rose asked, her freckled face tear stained.

At this Lord Elrond had nothing to say, and simply sat with the weeping hobbit as she allowed for the already long journey from her warm home to Rivendell.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** If anyone is interested, I am searching for a beta reader, so that I can make the chapter's more interesting and longer for my dear readers. If interested please send me a PM! *Insert multi herats here*_

 _Hope you enjoyed today's chapter, will have chapter 12 by this Saturday (Pacific time)._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ _**( SHORT CHAPTER)** As promised, a new chapter. But first, and foremost, I would like to once again apologize for that mix up last weekend, AND I thank you all for providing such wonderful compliments and feedback. To those who have suggested ideas, such as finding a beta, I thank you. No it was not rude or offensive. I know my story has many errors, and try as I might, I simply don't have the time that I wish I did to correct them all. But I am glad to know that those many mistakes do not turn you away from this story, and it is my hope that future chapters will continue to hold your interest. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 12._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own anything written by Tolkien, all I own is my weird ideas and changed plots._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Keep the Spark**

The closest person to Thorin Oakenshield would be quick to tell you that he was not this high tempered, or loose lipped as to shout at a woman regardless of race. Of course, most would assume that the one closest to him would be Princess Dis of Erebor; however, it is actually Balin that is closest to Thorin. And it is the elderly dwarf that found his friend and king standing in an open area staring at the moonlight skies.

"Thorin." called the snow haired dwarf.

He turned to face his long time friend, sighing, "Aye, I know… I should not have said that."

"That's certainly true," Balin agreed, stepping besides the raven haired king,"that lass left her home for us, complete strangers, one of whom was rude to her in their first meetings."

"You don't have to remind me." Thorin said, his jaw tense.

"I think I do, Thorin. King or no, you had no place, no right, to shout such accusations at Rosemary." he replied, staring hard at his king.

"I know, Balin… I can't explain it, whenever she's around," Thorin sighed and turned to stare at the full moon,"whenever she defies me… I feel this, this… adrenaline."

"Adrenaline?" Balin questioned, a single eyebrow raised.

"It's hard to explain… I have never in all my years felt this before, not even in battles. It heats my blood in an unfamiliar way, and it maddening." the king shook his head, and tried to explain.

The two warriors stood in silence, both thinking of the same hobbit lass. Wondering, the two did, what it was about this single individual that both put them on edge and comforted them in different ways. The gentle breeze and singing crickets being the only noise filling silence before the two sigh deeply.

"Well, there's no point standing around here feeling guilty… come, join the rest." Balin stated, and turned back the way he came.

"Aye…"

Meanwhile, in the field of flowers, Rosemary had finished her crying and now was sound asleep. Lord Elrond stared down at the sleeping lass, a look of remorse and regret etched onto his features. Gently, he lifted Rose into his arms. A look of fondness replaced most of his sorrowed expression.

"How you have grown since that tragedy, dear Rose. It pains me so very much to know that for years you have practically been alone within that home." he said quietly, as he walked to her old chambers, "I'm happy to see that you have still remained that free spirited lass I've come to love… if only it wasn't overshadowed by such insecurity."

Silently, the lord finished his journey to Rosemary's chambers where he gently put her to bed. The doors slightly opened allowing for a single stream of soft moonlight to glow upon her slumbering face.

"Rest well, sweet Rose." Elrond whispered, before walking away.

Upon their return to the group, Thorin and Balin had encountered Gandalf the grey wizard.

"Ah, Thorin, I have a matter to discuss with you in regards to the map."

"What of this matter?"

"If you recall there being a hidden passage to the mountain that the map can reveal to us-"

"Yes, but only in the presence of a full moon and it is written in a language I know not." Thorin replied, interrupting the wizard.

"Luckily for you, Master Oakenshield, tonight gifts us a full moon… and I know the language." Lord Elrond stated, stepping out of the shadows.

Still suspicious of the elf lord, Thorin inquired with a glare, "Why do you seek to help in our quest?"

"The fates smile upon you and yours, dwarf, the fact that it is a full moon tonight and one that you need tells me of that fact…" Elrond said with seriousness, "however, do not mistake my assistance as fondness for you. It's is Miss Baggins. I have known her since she was a wee hobbit, courage and adventurous she was… just like her mother, the spark of life within her jewelled eyes are not as strong as before. But it is there, and it is your quest that has returned it."

"So then-"

"So, I will help you… I will read the hidden message, as long as you promise to **never** again make my little rose cry again. To keep that spark ablaze." he said gravely, staring down at the dwarf king.

"And if I don't?" the raven haired king asked, a tone of defiance etched in his voice.

"She won't be leaving with you. Contract or not." Elrond threatened, looming over the shorter, much shorter male.

A strong hand on his shoulder halted Thorin's outburst of rage. Balin shock his head with a deep frown upon his lips. To insult this elf, who provided them sanctuary for the night, would be a mistake that Thorin could not offered to make. Especially if the Elven King kept true to his threat. The company, with their few numbers, would be no match against the warrior elves of Rivendell.

"Aye… I will keep her spark aglow, and refrain from making her cry." he said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Follow me, we must go the highest tower to the moon table."

Thus Gandalf, Balin and Thorin followed Elrond through his castle upon the waterfall. Walking up ivry stairs up to the highest tower where a full moon gently lit the balcony. Upon this balcony was a glowing table, and this is where Elrond had Thorin lay his father's map. Not a second passed when a blue glow upon the map appeared. The Elf King read over the hidden inscription.

"What does it say?" Thorin asked impatiently.

"You have until Durin's Day to reach your mountain, at the last light upon that day the hidden door will reveal itself." Elrond said, as he rolled up the map and once again returned it to his follow king.

"Durin's Day is not that far in the future…" Balin stated, "We have to leave now."

"Aye, however, there are those here who wish to stop you." Gandalf warned, "I have been summoned to a meeting, but fear not I will soon catch up with you."

"Do not abandon us, wizard." Thorin said, gravely, staring up at the grey clothed man.

"Go now, Thorin, assemble your men and Rose." Elrond said, "She sleeps in the room guarded by a rose wood door."

Nodding, Thorin and Balin turn to go collect their friends until Elrond spoke once more.

"That sword upon your hip, it is ancient and will serve you will. Twill glow blue in the presences of goblins and orcs. May you and yours be smiled upon by the All Mother." He blessed, and he and Gandalf left to play their part in the dwarves' escape.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Once again, I must apologize... my chapters are not long, I know, I am sorry. I write and come to a part within the chapter that feels to me like a good place to finish. I do hope that chapter 12 was a good enough chapter, I hope to update chapter 13 this Saturday. Until then :)_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hello readers! I have review the chapters that I have so far updated on this site, and I find them lacking a great deal. Compared to my Supernatural stories (though those are mostly rate M (really M), they at least have details, AND longer chapters), so I have decided to rewrite the story (even though it's quite young). However, by no means am I leaving this unfinished. I plan to finish The Dwarvish Hobbit first._

 _Anyway, enough of that, on to chapter 13! But first…_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HOBBIT SERIES BE IT BOOKS OR MOVIES.**_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: OKAY! FIRST, I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISSED UPDATES! SOMEHOW I LOST ACCESS TO MY COMPUTER, AND MY LAPTOP HAS TOO MANY VIRUS FOR MY PATIENTS! BUT! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A WAY… My trusty cellphone has come to the rescue! HURRAY! Okay, without further adieu (not sure if that's correct) CHAPTER 13!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Of Horrid Past & Hidden Meanings

Within a moonlit room, behind rose wood doors, slumbered a young Miss Rosemary Baggins. It was not a sweet embrace of sleep that she was currently experiencing, but rather an unconscious struggle against an invisible invader. In her sleep induced conscious, Rosemary was revisiting her past. More specifically, the Fell Winter that robbed her of her beloved parents.

That year the Shire experienced its heaviest winter since the hobbits had settled under and upon its lands. Their doors blocked by pounds of thick snow with nary a sign of melting. Soon the trapped hobbits began to run out of food, and the braver figured that perhaps their neighbors would have food to spare. However, with all the heavy snowfall and cold winds for the first time the Baranduin river froze solid, and that frozen lake allowed for timber wolves to make their way into Shire.

Many hobbits disappeared, but as homes were blocked by snow and homes weren't as close, nobody knew until the Baggins broke free from the smail only to find timberwolves roaming through Shire and patches of bright red snow scattered around fields of white. They hadn't been far from their home, and Bungo Baggins was sure they could ration the food more than they had before; but that small gap between the door and them was enough for one wolf to appear. Like a cat chasing a mouse, Bungo, Belladonna and Rosemary ran for the lives from the hungry timber wolf.

Belladonna urged them to head for the forest and to climb the trees as fast as they could, and that perhaps the Rangers would pass by. But it was not to be, safety was not within the forest that day. Azog the Pale Orc was with his group of murdering demons.

If Rosemary's mother wasn't who she was, the rose would have never bloomed. Azog had slashed Rosemary only once before her mother had tackled the giant warg; which allowed her only child to quickly escaped. Rose ran as fast as her legs could move before tripping over an uplifted root hidden by snow. There she lay her heavy coat torn and blood seeping from her wound, but that would be the only physical injury little Rose would get that day. Her brave parents worked together to ensure her safety. Belladonna charged at the Orc seated Warg. Bungo ran with Rose in his arms, Belladonna not so far away, but Azog was bigger and much faster than the hobbits. The Lady of Bag End never stood a chance, and with a mighty swing of his hook of a hand the blazing light of Belladonna was extinguished. Even though Bungo felt the moment his beloved Bella had perished he continued to ran as fast as he could while carrying his injured daughter; but he wasn't his wife. The best he could do was hid his little girl in a hollow tree, and call out to the murderous beast to lead him away from his baby.

The screams of her father and her dream self's cry of angst woke her from her nightmare. She sat upon her bed drenched in sweat, gasping for breathe when her doors were suddenly thrown open by Elrond and his eldest son. Behind them came thirteen weapon wielding dwarves and Gandalf.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Ori asked, with obvious concern.

"Yes.. what are you all doing here?" she asked in return, her voice aching and raw.

"We heard you scream, Rose…," Elrond stated, walking to the bed, "was it the same dream?"

Rosemary's eyes shone brightly as he sat and gently brought her close, "Yes…"

"What dream?" Kili asked, his arrows lowered.

"It's…" she hesitated shortly, "it's more of a memory. A memory of Azog murdering my parents… if the Rangers and the visiting elves hadn't come by when they heard my… my father… then I'd most likely be dead."

The room was silent as the company took in that their burglar remembered such a horrid day that gentle folk, like Rosemary, should never witness… especially one so young.

"You said Azog… we've already told you, he's dead." Thorn said stubbornly, only those closest to him could detect the fear in his otherwise strong voice.

"You'd be a fool not to believe he words, Oakenshield." stated Elrond's eldest son, glaring heatedly at the fool of a king.

"I do not lie, Thorin, if you don't believe me on anything else… please, at least, believe me on this. It wasn't any Orc that took my parents from me, nor gave me the scar across my torso… it was the Pale Orc, the defiler, Azog." Rose whispered, her head bowed.

"He just can't be alive…" Thorin whispered in return, walking out of the room, a dark cloud over his head.

Bofur, Ori and the princes stayed with Rosemary along with Elrond and Gandalf. All were concerned with the pale, trembling lass. Many questions of her well-being, and her answers of being alright.

"No one would blame you if you decided to stay, Miss Baggins." Bofur offered, gently patting her back.

Rosemary smiled a bit, "I suppose not, but I did sign a contract. It's only the traveling giving me these nightmares… I'm sure they'll stop eventually."

"Aye, dear Rose, until then please take some sleep tonics with you… they will at least give you some peace." Elrond stated, handing her the pouch that his son had previously held.

"Not to make light of this matter, but Rose you must be ready to leave when the moon is highest… Elrond and I will try to hold the council." Gandalf said.

"Aye, I'll be ready… but, may I please have a moment alone?" Rosemary asked.

"If that is what you wish… we will be right outside the door."

With that she was once again alone, Rose drew her legs close and buried her head upon her knees. Silent tears soaking her sheet covered legs.

"Breathe, Rose, Azog may be alive… but these dwarves will never them him or his minions hurt you. Breathe, and move." she whispered, willing her shaking to stop.

And stop it did. With a deep inhale and song exhale, Rosemary was back to being more tookish. Rebranding her golden hair and dressing in clean travel clothes, she quickly grabbed her pack and went to join the company.

Meanwhile with said company, the more suspicious dwarves were discussing her nightmares and what troubles it would bring them in the wild. Kili, being much more of a talking before thinking kind than his older brother, suggested that he and Fili could sleep next to their only female companion.

"Kili!" Galin stated, scandalized, "Do you plan to marry this lass along with your brother?!"

"What? No! I just thought that if she had a sense of warmth next to her she'd have less chance of getting nightmares!" the brunette prince defended himself, a bright blush present on his cheeks.

In dwarven culture the only female you slept next to was either your blood relative or your One… not a stranger and, certainly, not one of a different race who was also a female; and especially beautiful, single far from home female. Before anything else could be said, however, Rosemary quickly said:

"That's very sweet of you, boys, but really all I need is a thick blanket… I know Elrond would gladly give me one to borrow during the travel, and I'm rather good at folding so it shouldn't slow my down or be too heavy for me."

"No the boys are right," Thorin stated, "it isn't normal for outsiders to… huddle… with a traveling family of dwarves, however, considering that the circumstances are rather unique… the family of Durin will provide you, Miss Baggins of Bag End, temporary familial status, if you accept?"

Rosemary stood speechless at the genuine offer, and Thorin stood nervous as the she hobbit stood speechless. The company, though few snickered, was silent at the sudden kindness of their king. Balin and Dwalin knew where that kindness had come from, though it was only Balin who had immediately understood the use of "family of Durin"; which meant that Thorin planned to sleep beside Miss Baggins.

"Are… um, are you absolutely certain?" Rose asked, shyly, staring up at Thorin a soft blush upon her cheeks.

"Aye, I would not have offered if I wasn't." he stated with a curt nod.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Rose strongly stated, "In that case, I accept your generous offer, Master Thorin Oakenshield son of Durin."

The way she stated it had surprised Thorin, and Balin, as it was the proper way to accept an offer of such magnitude by stating the full name of both participating in the offer. There was one thing for certain that everyone in the company could agree on without words: things had just become more interesting with Rosemary Baggins around.

* * *

 _Author's Note: FINALLY finished this chapter, my phone is not the best at typing things, and you would not believe how many times I had to go back and erase an entire sentence or whatnot. BUT! To answer all those who have questions of me continuing this, I am! I'm not abandoning this story, it's just hard to type on phone then update it on phone too Dx pls, I'm sorry to ask for more patients, but I'll get it all finished soon and updated it all! Promise, on the upside, I'm getting my computer fixed so hopefully soon I'll be able to type fast and update sooner, wish me luck!_

 _Until next time._


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I OWN NOTHING OF THE HOBBIT SERIES BE IT MOVIES OR BOOKS_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _We are approaching the end of the story, I apologize about the lateness of my updates… there are still many things that are happen in my life right now, and it has become increasingly harder to feel the inspiration I felt before. But I will continue to work until the end. Although, I may just leave the story as it is and not bother to rewrite it to fill in more details as I had said before… I will do my best to finish what I started, and I hope that you have all enjoyed it so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Thunder and Riddles**

As Gandalf and Lord Elrond arrived at the counsel room, the company was making there way out of Rivendell along the side of a great mountain. At the back of the company was Rosemary, deep in thought she was as she thought of all that has happened up until this point; never in her wildest dreams, daring hope, that she would ever have a family again. Yet, here she was being adopted into a dwarvish family… even if only temporarily. Just as they were about to pass the path leading to Rivendell, Rosemary looked back to take one last glimpse of the only place she had felt at peace in a long while.

The Durin Prince took notice of her pause, and called out to her, "Miss Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Sighing, she turned and followed being Fili.

Meanwhile, Gandalf argued with Saruman the white of the great danger that Smaug cloud possibly bring upon Middle Earth. As the White Wizard berated the forest wizard, Lady of Lorien had sensed what was in the Grey Wizard's mind. With her demand, upon the table he placed a brown package that once revealed held the blade of morgul. Without listening, Lady Galadriel accused Gandalf of knowing the dwarves would leave; a gentle smile later and with the rising sun the meeting ended.

"You will follow them?"

"Yes"

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the morgul blade must be answered." The fair lady stated gravely,"Something moves in the shadow unseen, hidden from our sights, and it will not reveal itself… not yet. Everyday it grows in strength, you must be careful."

As Gandalf walks down the steps, Galadriel calls out to him with one last question.

"Why the halfling?" the great lady asked.

"I do not know… Saruman believes that is it only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I found. I found that it is the little things. The everyday things of everyday folk… simple things of kindness and love…" Gandalf said softly as he looked off into the distance,"Why Rosemary Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and she gives me courage."

With a fond smile, Galadriel gracefully glides down and takes the aged wizard's hands, "Do not be afraid, for you are not alone… if you should ever need me, I will come."

And with a gentle breeze, Gandalf stands alone.

As the dwarves and single hobbit continue their journey, their path soon lead them to scale the narrow edge of a mountain path. And as their luck would have it, the skies rained down upon them. The rock slippery from the renewed deluge, Rosemary nearly slipped if it were not for Dwalin keeping a firm hold on her.

"Look out!" Dwalin cried out as a large boulder headed their way.

Balin shouted over the noise, "This is no thunderstorm! This is a thunder battle!"

And just a ways away, emerging from the side of the neighboring mountain came a stone giant. Amazed they all watched as the stone giants fought until the mountain they had been upon began to move. Suddenly, the company was split apart.

"Kili! Take my hand!" Fili cried out to his young brother, but it was too late as their mountain became a stone giant and joined the battle.

Thorin and the others could do nothing as they watched their family and comrades alike cling to their dear lives on the knee of the stone giant. Then, to all their horror, the giant collided with the side of the mountain. The king's cry made the reality that their family and friends may have just been crushed to death all too real until they came upon a sight that filled them all with relief.

Upon the pile of dwarves Bofur hoisted himself up, hastily looking around before asking,

"Where is Rose? Where's the hobbit!?" he cried in near panic.

The hobbit they searched for was holding on the mountain's edge for her life. Trying in vain to find any footing to brace herself on.

"There! There she is!" the hatted dwarf shouted, pointing to a terrified Rose.

Just as Ori dove to catch her hand, her hands slipped and dropped her farther away from her friends' grasp. Ori and Bofur both laid on the edged, reaching out as far as their could crying out to Rose to give them her hands. Just before sweet Ori could also slip off, Thorin quickly jumped down to grab onto her pack, and hoist her to safety. Only then did the rock that the prince had been using gave away making Dwalin come to his King's rescue. As soon as all were safely on the mountain, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Bofur happily patted Rosemary on the shoulder, "It's alright now, lassie, you're safe."

She smiled shakily at the toymaker, as Ori helped her to her feet.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said after helping Thorin up.

Growling, Thorin glanced back at the she hobbit, stating, "She's been lost ever since she left home… she should have never come."

The ones closest to Rose, glared at their uncle, king, and friend.

Soon the company found a wide enough cave for them all, and it is there that the company would wait the night. Bombur threw some wood from his pack, and was about to start the fire before Thorin stated that no fires tonight as it was not safe inside this mountain.

"Bofur, you'll keep first watch." he ordered.

As the others, minus Bofur, slept Rosemary quietly made her way to the cave entrance. She would have made it if it were not for the toymaker.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Bofur… I had thought with his offer that perhaps he had warmed up to me." she sniffed, hurt deep in her voice as she turned towards the entrance.

Urgently the hatted dwarf walked to her.

"Thorin isn't the best at expressing his feelings lass… in fact most dwarves don't even know what feelings re." he said in hopes to lift her mood.

Rosemary studied the dwarf before her, before smiling softly and saying, "You seem to know what feelings are, Bofur…"

Blushing, he quickly stated that he was a toymaker and thus kind of made him more aware of the softer emotions that beings had.

"It isn't that I want to go back home, of course I do… I left it for you, for family, for him… all I want is that he at least acknowledges that fact, and would stop seeing me as some useless, distracting, weak simpleton who has no idea of the world." Rose whispered, angry and broken.

"Oh, lass…" Bofur said, frowning as he pulled her into a gentle hug, neither one aware of the rich, blue eyes glaring daggers at them from the back of the cave.

Much less the soft blue glow of the letter opener attached to the female's curvy waist. Not until the sound of sand becoming louder, and Thorin's shout for everyone to get up did the two separate. Too late they all fell into the hole that had one been the cave floor.

From below the slumbering company opened a wooden door that dropped them into darkness. Dwarves piled upon one another, and one poor hobbit lass trapped underneath weight too heavy for her smaller frame. Many grunts and curses pass right as loud footsteps surrounded the pile. From what she could see, they were surrounded by the second ugliest creatures that she had the misfortune of ever lay eyes upon. Suddenly, the weight on top of her was removed and the company was ordered to move forward by spearpoint.

A warm, calloused hand grabbed her shoulder before a rough voice whispered, "Lass, remain calm, we'll get out of this. You won't be hurt, I promise ey that."

She had no way of knowing which dwarf was speaking to her, nor who was walking in front of her. Rose was very aware that she was trembling as they were forced to walk. Out of nowhere, at the front of the line there began a fight, and it travelled to the end. Before Rosemary could process all that was happening she was roughly shoved.

And she was falling along with a goblin.

Down they both went into the awaiting darkness. At the seemingly, bottomless pit Rosemary landed with a soft thud. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find the goblin who fell right under her. With a startled shout, Rose scurried away. At a safer distance she stared at the immobile figure until she came to realize that it was not breathing, and there was a pool of thick blood around its head. The goblin was very much dead.

Once she came to realized that, Rose was able to calm her frightened heart. She had fallen from a great height, and was rather amazed that had not suffered from greater injuries; though there would be indeed be sore areas. Finished with checking her person, Rosemary's sharp hearing picked up scurrying feet and noisy chewing. Quickly glancing back to the goblin, she saw a skeletal creature. Dirty and wet. Skin grey and sickly, hair thin and oily. Its big, fishy eyes staring right back at her. Rosemary sat frozen as the creature at the dead. Her trembling returning.

"What is it, precious?" it asked, voice gritty and sinister, "Tis not a goblin, or dwarf, or elf… what is it, precious, what is it?"

Shuddering, she had a feeling that if she did not hold its attention then she would die within this dark hole.

"I am a hobbit of Shire." she answered.

"A hobbit? What is a hobbit?" it asked, puting the arm of the dead down, "Is it tasty?"

"A hobbit is a creature of nature, we are not food." she replied as steady as she could, trying in vain to ignore the chewed limb.

"What is hobbity doing here, precious?" it asked.

"I fell, I'm very far from home… do you know the way out?" Rosemary asked, trying to appeal to its calmer nature… if it so had one.

"Oh, yes, Gollum knows the way!" the creature, Gollum, stated with excitement as he hopped up and down with glee.

"Would Gollum be so kind as to show me out?" she requested, still sitting against the rock.

Meanwhile, up high Bofur laid upon the path staring down into the black pit that had swallowed his dear hobbity friend. Roughly grabbed, the dwarves were made to march to wherever the cave dwellers were taking them. Slowly dim torches began to line the path until they are greeted by the sight of thousands of goblins and their Goblin King. He sat, heavily, upon a throne made of bones that barely supported his large weight.

"Thorin Oakenshield, what a pleasure it is." the Goblin King said, grinning a terrible grin, "Why, I was just told about you… that a certain someone what's your head, and if my memory serves me well that someone was… ah, yes, Azorg!"

Thorin's eyes were thunderous as he denied the Pale Orc's existence, and the goblins laughed.

"Oh, great king under the mountain, what denial clogs your ears." the slimy goblin said, "Deliver this message to Azorg, tell him we have a gift for him."

As the Goblin King sent the message, the dwarves began to fight their way out creating chaos within the hallowed mountain. Just as they fought, Rosemary was in the middle of a battle of wits with a deadly creature.

"How many more until you show me the way out?" she asked, with little patience.

"Just a few more, precious, just a few more…" the creature seemed to answer, "I have one, what tastes better than it smells?"

Rosemary stared blankly at Gollum, "A tongue."

"Oh… I suppose that was too easy, precious." he whispered.

"My turn: I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run."

Gollum stared wide eyed at her his mouth quivering as his mind struggled for an answer. He looked down as he whispered to himself asking for percious' help.

"If you don't get this one right then I win, and you show me the way out. That was the deal." Rosemary stated, her arms crossed.

"Give me a minute!" he yelled with frustration, "What is it, what is it… precious!"

Rosemary waited patiently, until she felt a sudden weight within her pocket. While the creature was looking away she took what was inside out. It was a golden ring with strange, but beautiful etchings. Twiddling with it, the ring accidently slipped on to her finger.

"Percious?" Gollum called, "Percious, where are you?!"

Rose stared at the creature in surprise, "Have you gotten your answer?"

"Hobbit? Hobbit stole my percious! Hobbit is gone!" Gollum screamed, and ran directly passed where Rosemary still stood.

She stayed quiet and followed where Gollum went. The creature was frantic as he called out for percious just as Rosemary calmly followed behind him until she gasped softly upon seeing light. Gollum turned around sharply to stare behind him, and snarled before lunging towards where the gasp came from. Too late, Rose had jumped right over him into the safety of daylight.

"Be the way… the answer was a shadow."

And Gollum wailed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I had planned to include a lot of riddles,but figured that I've made you all wait long enough, so… I think this is a pretty good way to end Chapter 14. I hope that you'll still remain patient as I finish the last 2 chapters, Thank you for reading, until next time._


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Hobbit movies, books, and whatnot. Enjoy :)_

 _ **Author's Note:** These are the last chapters, everyone… at least for Unexpected Journey. I have yet to decide if I want to write the squeal as well. There are still many things happening, but I am glad the worst has past. I thank you all for you kind words of encouragement and, of course, your patience. Please, enjoy the last chapters :)_

 _The bold font in quotations is Orc Language... sorry, I don't remember what it was called, and I couldn't find it online, so... yup_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Monster Lives**

Remaining in the safety of invisibility, Rosemary followed the light of day that shone bright white in the world of grey. She narrowly avoided sharp, painful rocks as she made her way up towards freedom. And just as she approached the entrance, thirteen dwarves and a wizard came running past her. Rosemary was never so glad to see bloodsoaked, grime covered dwarves before now, and she ran after them. The company jumped passed rocks, and dodged trees until they finally stopped far away from the goblin kingdom. Rosemary not far behind them. She stumbles against a tree to catch her breath, and removed the ring to place it with her vest inner pocket.

Many of the younger dwarves looked mostly unharmed, but she worried nonetheless with the bruises obviously forming on Kili's face or the gash upon Fili's cheek. And poor Ori with a bleeding, swollen lip. The older gents sported heavier injuries no doubt by protected the younger ones. But how happy she was to see them relatively unharmed, and still all in one piece. Especially Gandalf,

"One, two… there's Bifur, that's ten," she could hear her wizard friend counting, "Fili, Kili… twelve, and Bombur, thirteen…"

He looks around and does not see her. Rosemary pushed herself off from the tree she rested against, and with slow steps made her way to her grey robed friend.

"Where's Ro?" Gandalf asked the company, "Where is our hobbit!"

In turn the company, especially the young one, looked all around them, but no sign of Rosemary.

"Curse that halfling," Dwalin said in his gruff voice, "I thought she was with Bofur?"

Rosemary stopped upon hearing mistrust still deeply seeded within some of the older dwarves. She frowned deeply as she hid behind a tall evergreen.

"Last I saw her, she slipped away when those goblins cornered us." Nori stated.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf asked with worry, "Tell me!"

But just as Bofur was about to explain that she had fallen, Thorin spoke, "I'll tell you what happened. Miss Baggins saw her opportunity and took it! She has brought us nothing but trouble! Only thinking of her soft bed and warmth hearth… we won't be seeing our hobbit again… she is long gone."

The company was silent as they glanced at each other. A few with unease, and sadness at the thought that the petite hobbit had truly abandoned them. Fili and Kili had really grown fond of Miss Baggins, and Ori still had millions of questions he wanted to ask her. Balin, Bofur, and Bombur, perhaps the only older dwarves to like her, were hurt that she might have left. Oin was sure the lass would get injured on her journey back, and hoped that she had enough sense to stay with the wretched elves. But all their worries and anger were for not.

"No..." She said loud enough for all to hear, "no, she hasn't. Still here, Master Oakenshield, sorry to disappoint."

They all looked to where her voice came from, and found a dirt covered hobbit with her braid undone and clothes ripped in some places. Those closer to her smiled in relief, especially Bofur since he was the one to see her fall. Thorin had a look of shame, but only those who truly knew him could see that he too was relieved and glad.

Gandalf went towards her as he said in relief, "Rosemary, never have I been more glad to see someone."

Unabashed, Kili ran up to the weary hobbit and gladly hugged her, softly exclaiming, "Ro! We almost given you up…"

Fili asked right after, "How on earth did you get passed the goblins?"

"How indeed." Gandalf said, rhetorically still happy to see Rosemary safely returned.

Still within Kili's embrace, she glanced around the others with their mistrusting accusations still in her mind. She turned away from those who accused her to return Kili's hug.

Seeing her pain, Gandalf quickly added, "Well, why does it matter? She has returned, and that's that."

"It does matter." Thorin stated staring at the woman in his nephew's arms, "I want to know, why did you come back?"

Rosemary pulled away from the younger prince, and turned sharply to face the would be king. Anger flashed in her emerald eyes as she once again marched up to the stubborn dwarf. There they stood, once again, toe to toe, one glaring up and the other down.

"I know you and yours doubt me, always have…" she began, "you're right that I often think of Bag End, I miss my books. My armchair and garden, I miss my father's grandfather clock and my mother's kitchen... that's where I belong. But does that not hold true to you? You, thinking of Erebor. Missing the towering mountain, the marble pillars, and over viewing balcony? The golden throne of which your grandfather sat?"

Thorin, and the others, stood silent as they listened to her words. Warmth spreading through them as she spoke of her home and theirs.

"It's home, and that's why I'm here, why I stay…" she said, her green eyes clear of anger as determination set in, "you don't have one, a home… it was taken from you, and I will do all I can to help you take it back."

Thorin bowed his head slightly, and she looked all around her at the company with all their different expressions. Gandalf stared at Rosemary smiling softly at her kindness and wisdom thinking that finally the dwarves would start to see and understand why he wanted this lass to join them. But their bonding moment was to be ruined. For in the distance a nightmare came forth.

Azog, the Defiler, the Pale Orc, sat upon his white warg his minions at his sides. He gazed down at the company with his beady, evil eyes.

" **Go, kill them!** " he spoke in their dark language, " **Tear them to pieces!** "

The wargs howled as the jumped down from the rock, and the company ran at the command of the grey wizard. Fear gripped Rosemary's heart, but the brother princes each grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her along with them. The wargs caught up with them and cornered Rose, but she quick unsheathed her sword and stabbed one in the head. Around her a few wargs were killed as dwarves either stabbed or hammered the ugly beasts. The company ran as the wargs chased, but their luck ran out as they came to the edge of the mountain.

"Up into the trees, come on all of you. Climb!" Gandalf shouted, as he hoisted the closest dwarves up.

It was a sea of beastly beasts running under the tall trees loaded with dwarves, wizard and hobbit. Gandalf reaches out with his staff for a butterfly, and whispers a cry for help before sending it off as the wargs surround the trees. Azog finally rides into view. Thorin whispering his name with disbelief as Rosemary clinches her clothed scar with fear.

Azog inhales, and speaks, " **Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it… Thorin son of Thrain.** "

"It cannot be…" he denied shaking his head.

" **That one is mine…** " the pale orc commanded, " **kill the others!** "

And the wargs came forth in waves attacking the lower branches. Ripping, tearing, and biting at the trees until they tumbled down crashing into each other. By force, the company jumped to the last tree at the very edge of the cliff. Gandalf grabbed pine cones and called forth his fire. And the company rained flaming pines at the wargs creating a wall of fire. The company shouted in pervictory, but their excitement was short lived as the tree proved too weak to support them. By some miracle the tree stayed clinging to its routes.

Dori hugged disparately to a branch as his littlest brother clinged to his leg, the others shouting and catching others before they could fall to their deaths. Gandalf caught Dori just before he could slip away, and held to his staff as strong as he could as he carried the weight of two dwarves. Thorin looked at his company, and with determination clouded with anger pulled himself up. Thorin unsheathed his sword and ran to where the Pale Orc sat upon his white warg. With sword raised high above his head, Thorin roared a challenge that Azog was happy to accept.

He commanded his warg forward, and knocked the king to the ground. The company could only watch as Thorin was hit with Azog's club, and bitten by the white warg. Rosemary stood as Dwalin cried out his king's name, and struggled to pull himself up. Thorin smashed the hilt of his sword down onto the warg's nose forcing it to release him. But his energy was spent and his injuries too great.

" **Bring me the Dwarf's head.** " Azog commanded his right hand minion.

Just as the orc raised his axe over Thorin's neck a blur of curls tackled the mass of muscles to the ground, and just as quick a sword was plunged deep into the orc's chest right through its heart. Azog looked in surprised at the hobbit lass stood up, and firmly planted her feet as she guarded the fallen king. Rosemary stood with her sword at the ready, her stance firm, as she stared with anger, hate, and fear at the creature of her nightmares. Azog sniffed the air, and stared straight at the stubborn lass tremble with fear.

" **Bring her to me.** " he ordered.

Threateningly, the orcs rode up to her. Her body trembling as the memories of torn limbs of brave, unfortunate hobbits crept into her mind. Of the unseeing eyes of those who passed. The blooded bodies of her loving parents. Just as the warg grew closer, a battle cry snapped her out of her trance as the dwarves finally charge at the beasts. There the company fight within hellfire atop a mountain cliff. Rosemary standing by the fallen king, slinging her sword and stabbing, slicing living beasts. As they fought, a butterfly whispers to Gandalf just as Dori slipped.

Giant Eagles caught the two falling dwarves, and they were saved as more flew towards them. The grey wizard sighed in relief. The eagles caught and threw wargs, pulled down trees and crushed the enemies. Amongst this, an brown eagle swooped in and picked up Thorin with in its talons. Eagles quickly picked up the company, and flew into the moonlite distance.

Azog roared in anger as the company of Thorin Oakenshield escaped.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing related to the Hobbit. Please enjoy the last chapter of this story :)_

 ** _Author's_ _Note:_** _So, last chapter... and I warn you now, it is short and to the point. I didn't want to add it to Chapter 15 because, well, this has a different feel to it. Once you read, I think you'll under stand. Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Hug and a Thrash**

The eagles flew with their cargo as the sun rose. Flying, they passed over clouds, peeking mountains of green and rivers blue until they came to a cliff of rock where the mighty birds left their charges. Thorin was the first to be laid down as Gandalf closely followed.

"Thorin!" he called, hoping that the king would wake.

In the background the company was placed upon the rock as Gandalf uttered a spell over the unconscious king. Rosemary hovering next to the grey wizard. Sapphire eyes open, and relief bloomed within her worried heart.

"The halfling?" the king rasped out.

"Rosemary is here, our hobbit is safe." Gandalf replied, as he glanced to his side.

Thorin struggled to stand, and his brethren rushed to help him. He faced Rosemary intent on speaking to her, but was cut off.

"You!" she spoke instead, anger clear in her voice. The dwarves all stepped back, as did Gandalf.

Thorin stood silent, his mouth still partially opened as the little lass sized up against him, and with all her might pushed him back.

"You thick headed, moronic, idiotic, stupid, childish, arrogant, foolish dwarfling!" Rosemary yelled, shoving him backwards with each word until he was pushed into the company.

The dwarves stared wide eyed at the insults, and at the clearly angered lass. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, cheeks reddening from held in emotions, and hair frizzled from the fight and wind. Thorin gazed at the one he thought of as useless and a burden, weak and sheltered… but Rosemary was everything but a burden, useless, weak or sheltered.

"How could you go off on your own?" she cried, as she placed her hand against his chest again intent on pushing him once more.

But Thorin hold her wrists there and planted his feet down.

"Rose…" he began, "I-"

"Shut up! I cannot believe you! How could you go and risk your life like that!? Going up against Az-azog! You stupid dwarf!" she yelled, pulling at her hands trying to escape the king's grip, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"Yes." Thorin said, "I do… Rose, didn't I tell you that you would be a burden and are unfit to be a part of this company?"

Gasping, she glared at him, and angrily said, "That has nothing-"

Thorin quickly shushed her by pulling her firmly into his arms, hugging her tightly, "Never have I been so utterly glad to be wrong."

Though he was practically leaning against her, Rose was forced on her tippy toes as she had her head tilted up to glare at the king. The company could clearly see her mouth still open, her eyes wide with surprise, and a blush appearing on her face. She remained hushed as her body began to trembling once again. Thorin pulled her closer, and finally the dam broke. She threw her arms around his middle and held tightly. And Rosemary cried for the first time in thirteen years. The company looked at Gandalf in surprised only to find the grey wizard smiling fondly at the weeping hobbit, and so the company smiled and cheered as well.

For after all, their king had finally admitted that he was wrong and has openly accepted their hobbit burglar.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said as he released Rose.

Rosemary laughed softly as she gingerly wiped the tears away, "It's alright, in all honesty I would've doubted me too… I mean, obviously, I'm not a hero, or warrior, or even a burglar."

The company chuckle and watched the eagles fly away, until Thorin stared into the distance with a look of longing and love. Rosemary turned around to see that off in the faded horizon stood the Lonely Mountain.

"I-is that what I think it is?" she asked, and Thorin walked passed her.

The company crowding around the tip of the cliff on which they stood.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth" Gandalf stated, smiling joyfully as their journey was partially completed.

"Our home." Thorin said with a grand smile.

"A raven." Dori said in excitement, "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." the wizard informed the partly deaf healer.

"Well, we'll take it as a sign," Thorin said, glancing at Rose with a slight smile, "as a good omen."

Rosemary smiled brightly in return, "You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us."

If only they knew that deep within the Lonely Mountain, under a great pile of golden coins, an exhale of steam revealed the snot of a great reptile. And a golden eye opened as the firedrake, Smaug, was awakened by the echo of a thrush hitting a walnut against the mountain side.

Their journey had just began.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Well, my dears, that is the end of Unexpected Journey. I hope that the ended was satisfying, even though it followed the end of the movie… I did try to stay a bit canon, but as Rose is an OC based off Bilbo… there was to be some changes, like her having the backbone Bilbo didn't. And of course, her knowledge of Erebor and Smaug… I don't know, I felt that even if Shire was miles and miles away from the Lonely Mountain, they would still be somewhat aware of what happened… especially the Tooks and Baggins, considering that they're one of the oldest family and still remember living around there once upon a time (unless my information is wrong). And so I felt, that with Bilbo being a Took and Baggin… well, he would be more informed of things, especially considering who his mum was?_

 _I won't be rewriting this, as really… it's my first story on the Hobbit, and I wish to leave it as it is, so that I may grew from it, and make better ones. And about a story for the Desolation of Smaug… well, I haven't decided yet. Maybe once everything in my life settles down, I may… too many family members have gone and one is still fighting… but anyway, sorry…_

 _Anyway, I've parroted off enough… please leave me some comments with your opinions on this. I would like feedback, and such… if I did a decent job?_ _I really hoped you liked the story, and that it made you smile at points and angry at some… **until next time!**_


	18. NOT A CHAPTER

****************** UPDATE ****************************

 **Hello dear readers,**

 **Just posting these for those that really liked the story. I am so very grateful and happy that so many have enjoyed reading this even though it was lacking a lot of what I had originally wanted to put in.**

 **I am rewriting Dwarvish Hobbit as of now. I won't be posting anything yet until I have all of it done and how I want it... I'll be leaving this one up for reference and just to leave it so my growth is visible. Anyway that was all I wanted to say.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and waiting patiently for the end. (I am sorry if it was a disappointment at the end).**

 **Sincerely,**

 **UniversalStoryteller**


End file.
